


Out Of The Past

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A Side Of Crackiness, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drug Use, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An enemy resurfaces to get revenge on Steve; Danny is forced to confront his long-forgotten past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promo Banner

**Author's Note:**

> 1) **Warning:** This fic contains drug use, so be forewarned. It is part of the storyline and is not handled lightly.  
>  2) I stole part of the plotline from a **_Starsky and Hutch_** episode and I freely admit it. Okay maybe stole is too harsh a word...I was inspired. Is that better?  
>  3) Takes place during S1  
> 4) I gave Danny a different past then in canon, and it's not a picture perfect one.  
> 5) I added a few 'crack' moments  
> 6) Non latex-based condoms do not exist for this fic; yes, there is a reason  
> 6) Banner made by the saintly (she has to be, to deal with me) and talented Carol

  


  



	2. In The Beginning....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started

Steve McGarrett knew something was wrong when Danny Williams entered the task force offices dressed in Levis and a Led Zeppelin tee shirt. The ex-Jersey cop was constantly reminding him that on the mainland, cops dressed as cops, with jackets and ties and 'proper' shoes.

"Nice ass," Kono cracked, giving Danny a sly smile. "I never noticed before."

"Are you going for the grunge look?" Steve snickered, looking his partner over.

"You flooded from the storm last night, didn't you?" Chin asked, with a 'tsk'. "I told you that roof on your apartment was worthless."

"Shut up, all of you," Danny growled. "I'm going to my office!" He entered the room and slammed the door.

"But...that's **my** office." Steve actually pouted. 

"Not today, boss," Chin laughed and returned to the files he was currently going over.

"Just when you thought you were in charge." Kono poured a large mug of coffee. "This should pacify him." She knocked on the door and brazenly entered. "Room service." Placing the cup on the desk, she gave him her brightest smile. "I tried a new blend and the caffeine level is high enough even for you, Detective Williams."

Danny wanted to snarl at her, but that smile of Kono's always got to him. "Thanks."

"I have a cousin who owns a maid service and I bet she'd clean up your place and get it all dried out for next to nothing."

"Another cousin, huh?" Danny rolled his eyes. "Like the last one, the awesome and amazing dry cleaner, who owns six stores on the island, who shrunk one of my suits and lost my favorite dress jacket?"

"You want I should call her?" Kono opened her cell. "I'm sure she could be there this afternoon."

"Fine," Danny gave in. "But if my place is in worse shape afterwards...."

"I'm calling."

Steve walked in, looking around. "Other than the fact that this is **my** office and I want it back," he started, "you obviously need a shower and a shave, so I will happily offer you the use of my house for a couple of hours." He placed the keys on the desk. "But I swear, Dan, if I see a mess where there wasn't one previously...."

"Can I wash the clothes I managed to salvage from the monsoon?" Danny asked.

"Do you even know how to use a washing machine?" Steve teased. "Or am I going to have a flood in my laundry room?"

"Ha, ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Danny stood and picked up the mug.

"Leave the coffee and no one gets hurt," Steve warned.

"I'll be back soon." Danny headed out the door. "And I'm raiding your 'fridge too!"

"I don't want to see any crumbs on the table!" Steve screamed after him.

"Yes, Mom!" Danny yelled back.

Steve sighed and turned to Kono. "About your cousin who owns a maid service...."

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny entered Steve's house and looked around, once again wondering if his partner was related to Mister Clean. He went straight to the laundry room and began a load of wash, then headed for the kitchen. Peering into the refrigerator he chuckled to himself. "Even his food is organized." Danny began to take food out and searched the cupboards for what he needed to make himself a nice breakfast. He also rearranged everything in the 'fridge, and got a kick out of mixing the fruits and vegetables in their respective bins.

Thirty minutes later he had made himself 3 scrambled eggs, 4 strips of bacon, a stack of pancakes and an English muffin, and, just to annoy Steve further, he left the pans and dishes in the sink, along with a half-drunk glass of grapefruit juice on the counter. And yes, he also left a trail of crumbs on the table. "Now this place looks normal." Danny then put his clothes in the dryer, sat on the recliner with another English muffin and turned on the TV. By the time the dryer buzzed, announcing it was finished, he had a pile of crumbs in his lap. As he stood up, he brushed them off onto the floor, and then casually swept them underneath the recliner, a self-satisfying grin on his face.

Going into the laundry room Danny removed a pair of pants and slipped them on, then pulled a shirt on. He heard a noise behind him but before he could turn around a sack was placed over his head and he received a couple of punches to his kidneys. He was thrown against the dryer and hit again, and nearly dropped to his knees. Danny swung his leg out and judging by the thud, he knew he'd sent somebody to the floor. There was a grunt to his left and he threw a blind punch, but ended up cracking his knuckles against the wall. Grabbed from behind he tossed his head back, knocking whoever it was away from him. Just how many were there? He was about to pull the sack off when both his arms were grabbed and he received a couple of more punches to his gut. Before he could react numerous fists began to pummel him and he slowly sank into a state of unconsciousness.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny woke with his head pounding, and other parts of his body aching. He had been beaten, he knew that, but as to the who and why, he had no idea. Danny pulled at his arms and groaned - he was tied tightly to a chair. He pulled at the rope, but all he succeeded in doing was cutting off his circulation. 

"That isn't McGarrett."

Danny thought he recognized the voice, but he couldn't place it.

"But he's better."

The hood was removed from Danny's head and he shut his eyes at the blinding light shining in them.

"He's McGarrett's partner."

The voice was so damned familiar and Danny did his best to focus on the man standing before him. He didn't get a clear look until two hands were placed on his shoulders and the man leaned in close, his breath hot on Danny's face.

"Detective Williams, we are going to have so much fun together...."

**~~~~~~~~**


	3. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out what happened to Danny; Toast appears; Steve has a mini-meltdown

Steve was pacing the task force floor, muttering about fire, flood and exploding microwaves. He gave Kono a deadly glare as she began to sing, "It's the end of the world (as we know it)," and she blissfully ignored the look.

"Relax," Chin said, "you know he only does it to get under your skin."

"Where is he?" Steve demanded of nobody in particular. "It shouldn't take five hours to wash some clothes, eat something and come back to work. I'm docking him two days pay."

"Two days?" Chin raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "One for taking so long, the other for the ulcer he's going to give me someday."

"He's probably blasting your stereo and dancing around your living room in his underwear doing a Tom Cruise imitation," Kono added.

Steve pondered that vision and a smile came to his face. "I'd like to see that," he said without thinking.

"I bet you would," both Kono and Chin said at the same time.

"Just...just do your jobs or you're both going to be docked also." As Steve went to his office he heard Kono singing again - this time _Love is Strange_. He closed the door and sat down, but his eyes quickly moved from the file he was working on to the photos on his desk.

When did his work desk become so overloaded with pictures?

A photo of his father, one of Mary, a family photo with the two of them, one of his team...and a photo of him and Danny at a charity event the previous month. Plus a photo of the two at Chin's birthday party, one from Kono's graduation and one of Danny solo on the beach.

"Why do you have so many pictures of Danny on your desk?" He asked himself, taking the one of Danny alone in his hands and staring at it. "Because he's your partner," Steve answered himself with a curt nod, "and he's saved your life a few times." That answer satisfied him for three whole seconds. "Because he's a part of your team." Steve put the photo down. "Then why don't you have pictures of Chin or Kono also?" A smile came to his face. "Because you don't love them like you love Danny, that's why." There, he'd said it out loud for the first time. He stood up and began to pace again. "Great, Steve, you're talking to yourself. Now you can not only thank your partner for your impending ulcer, but for the appointments you're going to need with a shrink." He picked up one of the photos again. "You've somehow managed to fall head-over-heels in love with the messiest, loudest, most annoying person on the entire island." 

From day one Danny had challenged him, made him think about some of his actions and told him off without hesitation. Danny said what was on his mind and damn the consequences. He was tough, and went straight into dangerous situations without considering his actions if he could save a life and catch a criminal. He was also intelligent, a big-hearted softie who loved kids, a terrific father who spent as much time as he could with Grace. 

Steve had never met anyone like him before and it took him a while to figure out his feelings, but when he did... **BAM!!**...it hit him like a ton of bricks. 

He was in love with his partner, plain and simple.

And Danny knew, he had to know, the man was far from stupid, but he never said anything about it, which suited Steve just fine. If they did ever enter into a romantic relationship, 'Which will be never,' Steve thought to himself, it would probably destroy their working relationship and Steve could never allow that. It could also destroy the friendship they'd built together and contrary to what people thought, Steve didn't have many close friends. He had many acquaintances, but never let anyone inside...until Danny Williams. Even Chin and Kono, who were like family to him as well, weren't allowed where his partner was. And thinking about the other two, he realized they knew about his feelings for Danny, but didn't mention it, except for Kono constantly singing lines from love songs around him; not around the two of them, just Steve alone.

As far as Steve's relationships with men, that was a total of two. One in college as an experiment (and it was a threesome with a girl) and the other overseas after a mission gone badly. The latter had been to get out the anger both he and his NI partner felt; there was nothing loving about it - it had just been sex.

But Danny...he had fantasies about his partner. Some sweet, some perverse, some loving, some filthy; sometimes he bottomed, sometimes he topped, sometimes he seduced Danny, sometimes Danny was the seducer. Yet they all ended the same way - culminating in hot and sweaty sex. 

Steve glanced down and saw he had a hard-on. "Oh Christ, yet another reason to kill him." He tried thinking of icebergs, of cold showers, of his sixth grade teacher - the troll - but nothing worked to make it go away. So he resolved himself that the only way out was to take a trip to the bathroom. And he just **knew** that Kono was going to sing something when he got back - that woman knew everything. He was about to open his office door when Chin flew inside. 

"Steve, I think you'd better come out here."

"What did Danny do now?" Steve half-laughed and followed Chin over to the computer. "What's this?"

"It's a live webcam broadcast and...."

_"Hello, Stevie."_

"Hesse." Steve felt all the color drain from his face. "But it can't be you, you're dead."

 _"Not quite."_ Victor Hesse clearly smirked. _"And it's nice to know you remember my name; you just couldn't forget my pretty face, could you?"_

"You're number one on my list and...."

_"Now, now, Commander, is that any way to talk to the man who has something that belongs to you? Something you might want back?"_

"You've got nothing of mine, Hesse, and I will find you and bring you to justice."

 _"You sound like a bad B-movie,"_ Victor laughed, but it was clearly mocking.

The camera pulled back and Steve felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Danny...." Steve whispered.

Danny was strung up, his arms above his head. His face was covered in blood and one eye was swollen shut.

 _"Yes, Steve, it's Danny,"_ Victor sneered. _"I picked him up at your house. I was hoping for you, but I like him much better."_

Steve's breath caught in his throat as Danny was hit in the face. 

_"I'm just getting started,"_ Victor told him.

"Let him go," Steve said calmly, "and you can have me."

 _"Now that won't be as much fun."_ Victor hit Danny more than a few times, using him as a punching bag. _"And this will hurt you so much more."_

 _"Give it your best shot."_ Danny laughed a little and spit at him. _"I can take as much pain as you can dish out and then some."_

Steve looked over at Chin, who was shaking his head.

 _"Trying to track down this little video show?"_ Victor asked. _"It's not going to happen so give it up."_

 _"There's nothing he can do to hurt me."_ Danny met Steve's eyes. _"I've been in worse situations."_

 _"Have you now?"_ Victor cupped his chin and forced Danny to look at him. _"You don't know what else I have planned for you."_ He turned back to the webcam. _"I'll be in touch with you later, Steve; bye-bye."_ Once the camera was off Victor faced Danny and backhanded him. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you."

He left the room, leaving Danny hanging there and the moment he was alone, Danny felt a frisson of fear shoot down his spine. 

Victor Hesse was borderline and he was about to become the recipient of the revenge the man sought from Steve McGarrett for the death of his brother.

**~~~~~~~~**

"SON-OF-A-FUCKING-BITCH!" Steve screamed and picked up the nearest chair, throwing it with all his strength across the room. His office window shattered but he didn't even seem to notice. "How the hell is he alive?! His body was identified by his fingerprints and teeth!" Steve turned to Chin. "I want you to find out where we got those prints and dental records."

Chin made quick work of the computer. "Everything came from the FBI."

"That's impossible," Steve insisted. "They wouldn't have screwed this up."

"Steve, I'm telling you, the records we got came from the FBI; they are totally legit."

"Washington?" Steve asked.

Chin did a double take. "No." His eyes met Steve's. "Honolulu office."

Four hours, a few phone calls and a half dozen faxes later Interpol sent them the records on Victor Hesse and they differed from the ones 5-0 had received. They also sent along a set of prints and dental records that did match the ones that had identified Hesse - they belonged to one Martin Feller, who, Chin discovered, had a brother who worked for the FBI and was stationed in Honolulu.

They tracked Thomas Feller to his apartment, but it was too late; he was dead, his throat cut.

And the task force was back at square one.

They left the office that night, but none of them slept well.

Steve slept a total of two hours before he woke up screaming Danny's name.

He'd had a nightmare about his partner, shot in the head by Victor Hesse like his father had been.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny didn't know how long he had been left hanging there; he had passed out after a fashion, but quickly woke when he felt himself being taken down. He threw a punch and managed to connect with somebody's face, but he didn't stand a chance against the men in the room.

Victor joined them a short while later, with that maniacal grin he had been wearing earlier. "Shall we call Steve again?" He didn't wait for an answer; he just opened his laptop and sent a message to Five-0.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Steve," Chin said, "we've got another message from Hesse."

"Get the kid," Steve told him.

By "the kid", Steve meant Danny's informant, Toast, who was a computer genius. He figured that if anyone could track the signal, Toast could.

"You look like shit," Toast cracked, but quickly shut up at the glare he received from Steve.

"He's calling; get to work."

Toast just nodded and sat at one of the computer terminals. Danny was his friend also and always treated him with some modicum of respect and Toast returned that respect.

Lack of sleep was making Steve a major wreck; he was terrified for Danny.

 _"Hello, Stevie, and how are you today?"_ Victor casually sipped at a mug of coffee. _"Oh and look, you have your team there with you. A sorry trio you do make, if I may say so myself."_

"Where's Danny?" Steve demanded to know.

Victor rolled his eyes. _"Right there."_

The webcam moved for a clear view of Danny in a chair; his face looked even worse than it had the day before.

Steve felt his heart drop to his stomach. "Danny, are you all right?" 

_"Peachy keen, boss,"_ came the half-laughed reply. _"It'll take more than this to hurt me."_

"What do you want, Victor?" Steve asked him. "Just tell me and I'll give it to you. I told you that if you want me, I'll exchange myself for Danny."

 _"What makes you think I want you?"_ Victor replied, laughing out loud. _"I mean I did, but that was before. I've decided I most definitely like Danny better."_ He punched Danny in the face.

"STOP IT!" Steve screamed.

 _"Not a chance."_ Victor had his men lift Danny to his feet just so he could pound into him some more, then motioned them to let him go. 

Danny dropped to his knees, gritting his teeth against the pain. _"Steve, you tell Grace I love her."_

"You're going to tell her yourself, Danno," Steve replied. "Because we're going to find you."

 _"Danno, what a cute nickname."_ Victor grabbed Danny by the hair and punched him one more time, knocking him flat on his back. _"Say good night, **Danno**."_ Victor kicked him in the head and turned back to the camera. _"You'll be seeing your partner again very soon, I can assure you...what's left of him."_

The broadcast cut off and Steve turned to Toast. "Where are they?"

"I'm not sure," Toast answered.

"What the hell do you mean you're not sure?" Steve grabbed him by the shirt. "Danny said you were the best! I watched you hack into a government computer system!"

"I am, at least I thought I was," Toast said. "He's got the feeds bouncing all over the place. Usually it's maybe eight or nine, so it can be traced easily, but this guy, he's got it bouncing off at least 20."

"Steve," Chin said quietly, placing his hand on Steve's back, "let him go. He did the best he could."

"I'm sorry," Toast bowed his head. "Danny's my friend too."

"You need to get some rest," Kono told her boss. "You're not going to do Danny any good if you collapse."

"What am I going to do?" Steve asked her. "If Hesse...how am I supposed to face Grace?"

"We're going to find him," she reassured Steve, "and bring him home."

"I...why didn't I tell Danny?"

Neither Kono nor Chin needed him to elaborate.

"I should have told him, so he'd know, but I kept it inside because I was afraid of how he would react."

"You're going to tell him when we find him," Kono said. "And if you don't, I will."

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve was exhausted. He'd gone through the video again and again, searching for something that would give him a clue as to where Danny was, but there was nothing. He didn't hear the knock on the door and jumped when he felt the hand on his arm.

"You need some rest, Steve," Chin said, keeping his voice soft. "I'll drive you home." 

"I can't," Steve told him. 

"Yes you can. Kono was right; we're not going to do Danny any good if you, or any of us, collapse. Kono took Toast home and then she's going to get some rest." Chin took him by the arm and forced him to his feet. "That's what you are going to do as well." He pretty much manhandled Steve out the door.

Steve was too tired to fight him.

They got in the car and Steve just leaned his head against the passenger side window, staring out, not saying a word.

Chin remained silent as well.

Steve got out and went into his house, still not speaking; Chin drove off but not too far, keeping an eye on the house to insure that Steve didn't decide to return to the office. 

Once he was satisfied Steve was staying in, he went home himself.

Going up to his bedroom, Steve stripped off his clothes, turned on the shower, stood under the spray, thought of Danny, slid to the floor...and wept.

**~~~~~~~~**


	4. Danny's Past Catches Up With Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danny is drugged, which causes him to relive the memories he's tried so hard to forget; **canon-divergence**

In the time the task force was trying to find him, Danny was forced to sit in the darkness.

He didn't know how long he had been in his cell, but when the door opened he lunged...and came face to face with a few automatic weapons - he backed off. "Did you come to beat me some more? Feel free."

"Good morning to you too, Detective Williams," Victor smiled as he entered the cell. "I have a surprise for you this morning."

"Oh goody," Danny sneered. "Breakfast in bed?" He was knocked off his feet as the butt of a gun hit him upside the head and noticed that a few more men entered. "What are you going to do, Hesse? Something perverse? I'll live."

"No, I'm not that kind of guy, and neither are they." Victor waved his arm towards his men. "I have something much better in mind."

Danny was grabbed by three larger men and restrained. 

They held him down and Victor sat beside him, pulling Danny's arm out. "Time for you to take a little trip across the universe, Danny."

Danny saw the syringe and began to struggle, trying to pull his arm back. "No, don't do this. Please don't...."

"I've been told it's pretty good." Victor tied the tubing around Danny's upper arm. "Have fun."

Danny felt the needle prick his skin and the moment he was doped up they let him go and left him there, locking the door behind them. 

He sat there, the world falling into a haze, memories of the past assaulting his mind....

**~~~~~~~~**

** 1994: **

_Danny Williams was hard and horny as he cruised the streets of Newark looking for a cheap lay for the night. He parked his car and walked down the street, but turned away most of the hookers who came on to him. And then he spotted her - she seemed different from the girls he usually picked up to fuck, and he could even tell that from the distance._

_She walked different, not stumbling in the 5 inch stilettos. Her hair was actually done properly and even from far away, he could see her make-up was classy, not thrown on her face like a cheap whore._

_Danny approached her and waved a twenty in her face._

_"That'll get you a quick blow," she told him in a clipped British accent._

_"What'll fifty get me?" He asked, surprised at her brashness._

_"A blow and a ride."_

_"A hundred?"_

_She was obviously shocked at that amount. "Baby, for a hundred I'll blow you, ride you and you can pound my ass until your dick falls off."_

_He grabbed her by the wrist. "I'll give you $150 and you'll do what I say."_

_She didn't fight as Danny dragged her to the car and shoved her in._

_"Not much room in here," she told him._

_"I have a place." They stayed silent as Danny drove to a lovely suburban home, seeing his father smoking a joint and the man's latest cocksucker on her knees before him. He heard noises from the downstairs room and just knew his mother was in there with God knows who, but ignored the sounds._

_Hearing the front door close, his father turned around. "You gonna share her?"_

_"Shut the fuck up, old man." Danny gave him a half-smile and led the woman upstairs to his room, shutting the door and locking it._

_"Where's my money?" She asked him, her voice shaky, staring at the locked door._

_"Don't panic, I'm not a rapist," he said. "You'll get your money, if you do your job and do it well."_

_She backed toward the door._

_Danny rolled his eyes and opened his wallet, handing her two bills. "There, two hundred and I only lock the door because I don't want to be interrupted."_

_She took the money and relaxed a bit. "So what do you want me to do?"_

_Danny pulled off his clothes quickly and lay on the bed, taking out a small blue bag. "I want you to strip for me."_

_She didn't take her eyes off of him as her clothes were removed as slow as she could muster._

_In the interim, Danny opened the bag, took out a piece of tubing, tied it around his upper arm and then removed a syringe. "We're gonna have some fun tonight." He slid the needle into his arm with a sigh, putting his stash away and propping himself against the pillows. "Come here, baby."_

_"For a short guy you sure got it between your legs." The brunette smiled as she crawled between them. "Gotta be at least eight inches there."_

_"Nine and a half," he told her. "I measured once."_

_"My name is Rachel," she told him._

_"Danny," he replied, not knowing why he told her; he never told them his name. Danny pulled her mouth up to his and kissed her hard, which was odd for him as well - he usually just wanted a blow and a fuck and maybe a little rough stuff as long as the girl didn't object to it too strongly._

_"Do you share?" She asked, nodding to his 'kit'._

_"How old are you?"_

_"Over 18," she giggled, reaching for his stash._

_Danny grabbed her arm. "Try again."_

_"Seventeen," she admitted, "but I know plenty and I'll make it worth your while."_

_"I'm 18 and you certainly will." He shoved her mouth over his cock and made her suck him until she was gagging and he was coming down her throat. He fucked her from the front and then turned her over, riding her ass until she was begging him to stop, that it hurt. He was rough with her and drove her to tears from the pain he inflicted, but after, he soothed her with gentle kisses and caresses and did share his stash, so she was happy._

_"I have to go," Rachel told him after a couple of hours._

_"I'll give you an extra fifty," he told her. "Stay the night."_

_Danny decided to keep her; she was fun, the sex was amazing, her accent was adorable, and most of all, he had fallen for her. He told her she wasn't going back to the streets and when they crossed paths with her pimp a week later, Danny put him in the hospital and made it clear that Rachel now belonged to him._

_He married her the day she turned 18 and they moved into a roach-infested apartment, but neither cared._

_They were either high or having fantastic sex, and until Rachel's monthly trust fund check came, stealing to support their joint habit._

**~~~~~~~~**

**The Present:**

"NONONO!" Danny screamed, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't go through this again...not again....

**~~~~~~~~**

**1996:**

_Danny had just passed his 20th birthday, Rachel her 19th, and they were happy. Neither realized that the only two things they had in common were drugs and sex._

_Danny knew enough people to score, and if money became an issue they either stole it or he farmed himself out; Rachel had seen him come home with bruises more than once. For men, the best way to earn money was in what was known as the 'rough trade' and as long as there were condoms, Danny didn't care what they did to him or what he did to them._

_Rachel had offered to go back to the streets, but Danny forbade it._

_He had promised to take care of her and he wouldn't break that promise._

_In June, Rachel found out she was pregnant and without Danny's knowledge she had an abortion._

_Danny cut her off for almost three days, making her go through the beginnings of withdrawal before he finally gave in and let her shoot up again._

_He didn't like using condoms with her and told her to make sure she took her "fucking pills."_

**~~~~~~~~**

**The Present:**

Danny had fallen into a complete drug-induced haze...and he didn't mind it. For a change he didn't care about the job, about the criminals, about anything or anyone but himself. Grace crossed his mind but he unconsciously pushed her aside. 

Hours later he was coming down and when Victor came back into the cell with some more junk, Danny didn't have the strength to fight him.

As he floated off again, the memories kept coming....

**~~~~~~~~**

**1999:**

_In February, Danny's father disappeared off the face of the earth._

_Danny knew the truth - his father had been borrowing money from people you had to pay back with high interest, to support his own drug habit, and those people got sick and tired of waiting for their money._

_Danny's mother committed suicide a few months later and at 23 Danny knew he had to turn his life around. He decided to stop using drugs._

_Rachel wasn't going to, she liked getting high, and Danny told her that was fine with him, as long as she didn't try to drag him back. She agreed._

_Danny began to put his past behind him._

_It took him almost two weeks to clean up and another month before he felt like a human being. Four months to put on weight, to actually look like a person again and after 10 months he was ready._

_Danny Williams put in an application to the police academy and at first he was turned down. Yes, he did just meet the height requirement, but he seemed kind of soft. An instructor at the academy told him that if Danny could take him down, Danny was in._

_The instructor was on his ass in 30 seconds._

_Danny's application was approved._

_Rachel was a complete wreck. She was worried that with Danny as a cop, she'd have to clean up also and she still didn't want to._

_Danny wasn't going to force her; they'd work things out...somehow._

_"Don't worry," he promised her, "I won't leave you dry."_

**~~~~~~~~**

**The Present:**

Danny didn't know how much time had passed since he'd last gotten a fix, but he welcomed Victor's return; he was starting to get the shakes.

The next time he snatched the stuff from Victor and gave it to himself, sitting back, closing his eyes and letting the world melt away....

**~~~~~~~~**

**2002:**

_"I'm pregnant again, and yes, before you open your mouth, I have been taking those fucking pills!" Rachel cried, her hand on her belly. "I still don't want a kid - they cry and shit and make your life a fucking nightmare."_

_Danny had been clean almost three years now and had buried his past; nobody knew what he once was. In his time as a cop he had actually made a bit of a name for himself with the Newark PD and they had managed to hide Rachel's habit from everyone. To all outsiders she was the perfect wife. He had wrangled a job in Narcotics and it wasn't hard to lift some junk for her when they made a bust. When he couldn't do that he simply used the contacts he had made on the street to score for her, making deals to keep the dealers out of jail if they would provide him with what she needed._

_But now...Danny wanted a child; he and Rachel fought about it day and night._

_She finally agreed and he spent his vacation with her holed up in a rented cabin in the mountains while she got cleaned up._

_When their daughter was born she was smaller than she should have been, but neither parent cared - she was healthy and that was all that mattered._

_They named her Grace, because she was their blessing and they both loved her very much._

_Danny's personality went through a major overhaul - he became a gentler man and was an over-protective father, wanting to give his daughter everything. He threw himself into his work, taking double-shifts, not caring what that was doing to his marriage._

_Over time the sex waned and without the drug use, the couple had nothing in common but a child._

_The divorce was quick, all Danny wanted was open visitation with Grace and he agreed to pay Rachel an outrageous amount of child support, despite the fact that she was a 'trust fund baby'._

_For four years they dealt with things, but in 2008 Rachel met Stan through her Aunt; he was a 'trust fund kid' himself and from a family of wealthy hoteliers._

_Rachel eventually married him and soon after that Danny found himself pulling up stakes and moving 5000 miles away to Hawaii...._

**~~~~~~~~**

**The Present:**

Danny had lost track of how many times Hesse came to see him, how many times he shot up.

They gave him a little food and water, just enough to keep him going.

All he wanted was to fade away into oblivion.

By the time Hesse returned, Danny was a mess. 

He was shaking and shivering, and he had thrown up - retched actually, he had emptied his stomach quite a while before.

"Give it to me," Danny ordered, trying to snatch the needle from Victor.

"Oh my, a little desperate, are we?" Victor held the needle just out of his reach. "I think you have some experience with this, Danny."

"Fuck you!" Danny grabbed it and actually smiled as he took the drugs into his body again.

He was no longer Danny Williams, the cop.

He was now Danny Williams, the addict, and he wanted more.

The moment he shot up he knew something was different.

"It's a little stronger then the last. Have fun." The door was closed again.

Danny felt his breaths becoming more rapid, bright colors dancing in front of his eyes and he laid his head back, going with the flow.

How could he have ever given this up?

It was so damn good....

He didn't notice the door opening a short while later.

He didn't feel the hands picking him up.

He didn't know he was in a car and he certainly didn't know where they dumped him.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Danny had been Hesse's captive for six days and Steve had slept for almost none of them.

He had to rescue Danny.

No, that was wrong.

He had to save Danny.

No, that was wrong also.

Danny didn't need to be rescued or saved or coddled; he just needed to be found. He was a grown man, a tough cop; intelligent, brash, funny, smarmy...he was everything Steve ever wanted in a partner, both in the field and in the bedroom.

He had never told Danny he loved him.

If they didn't find him, if Hesse...how **could** Steve ever face Grace again?

Steve felt the tears in his eyes and wiped them away.

His heart had been aching for love for so long.

He thought he'd found it with Catherine Rollins, but she had her career and he knew he'd always come second to the Navy with her.

But Danny...they were equals in all ways.

Steve finally fell into a light sleep, but he knew it wouldn't last long. 

He was starting to dream when he was jolted out of his peaceful moment by pounding on his front door. Stumbling downstairs, he yelled, "ALL RIGHT, I'M COMING!"

Steve was still half asleep as he opened the front door. He didn't see anyone and was about to close it when he heard the groan from the side of the door. Peering down his eyes widened.

"DANNY!"

Danny's skin was pale and his face was marred with bruises. He looked up at Steve with one swollen eye; the other was bloodshot. 

Steve knelt down and reached for him.

Danny punched him in the face before he passed out.

Steve felt a rush of adrenaline and picked Danny up, carried him inside and laid him on the couch. He began to check his partner over and immediately noticed the tracks on his arm. "Oh God, Danny, what did he do to you?" Afraid to move him, Steve called his doctor, knowing that the physician would come to him, no questions asked.

**~~~~~~~~**


	5. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny flees and avoids being found; Steve is forced to take on temporary partners - who don't last very long. Can you blame them?

"How is he, Doc?" Steve asked.

"A few broken ribs which I taped up, plus the black eye." Doctor Phipps paused. "I need to run some blood work to find out what he was given; there are quite a few needle marks on his arm."

"I saw," Steve answered him. "Look, can we keep this under wraps?"

"I owe you and Danny that much, Steve." The Doctor looked at his face. "Where did you get that bruise?"

"Danny hit me when I found him; damned if I know why." Steve smirked. "I promise to make him feel extra guilty about it."

"I'm sure you will." Doctor Phipps nodded to Danny. "Can you get him to a bed, Steve?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Is there anything he needs, any kind of meds?"

"I don't want to give him anything until I get the blood results back." He noticed Steve's mildly panicked look. "Don't worry; I'll do the work myself." Doctor Phipps left with the promise that he would call as soon as possible.

Steve managed to lift Danny in his arms, "He needs to go on a diet," and carried Danny up to his own bedroom. He removed Danny's clothing and stared at the naked man before him, but just as quickly gave himself a metaphoric smack upside the head - he had no right to be having thoughts of that nature about Danny right now. He covered Danny with the blanket and being his clothing was filthy, carried them downstairs to the laundry room.

He hadn't been in there for a week.

The room was a mess and at first Steve thought it was because Danny had last been in there.

Then Steve noticed the clothing on the floor, the overturned detergent, the dent in the dryer and the hole in the drywall. There had been a fight in there and Steve now knew that was where Danny had been grabbed. He went to the dryer and found Danny's clean clothes, taking some up to his room. Steve put a pair of boxers on him and sat beside him for a while, holding his hand. Danny needed a friend now and Steve was it. When things were better, they were going to have a talk. Not just about the feelings Steve had for him, but for the state Danny had left the kitchen in.

Oh yeah, Steve had a nice long lecture prepared in his head about Danny learning to use the dishwasher...and not touching Steve's food.

But that would come after the first talk, which Steve knew was going to be the most difficult conversation he had ever had with anyone in his life.

He noticed Danny was beginning to shake and sweat, and felt his forehead. Danny was a little warm, but nothing major, and Steve just assumed that after what Danny had gone through, he was getting sick.

Steve had no idea how right he was...but for the wrong reasons. 

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny woke up shivering, covered in droplets of sweat; he wasn't sure where he was for a moment, and then realized he was in Steve's bedroom. He had been in there once, when Steve had been recovering from a bout with the flu. He heard the shower and knew Steve was in there, so now was his chance to escape. Danny didn't know why that particular word crossed his mind, it just did. He found his clothes and quickly got dressed, heading for the door.

Danny didn't like coming down from his high, he wanted to fade away again. He didn't want to think and he didn't want to care; he didn't want to do anything but get a fix. He went downstairs, a small part of him remembering that he'd left his wallet in the laundry room and hoping it was still there...it was. He opened it, seeing almost no cash, but he did have the ATM card Steve had given him in case of emergencies.

Steve always kept plenty of cash available and Danny now had full access to it.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve came out of the shower and found Danny gone. Assuming his partner had woken up and gone downstairs, Steve followed, but didn't find him. He then surmised that Danny had gone out for something, but when Danny didn't return within an hour Steve grew worried and called Chin and Kono so they could search for him.

Their first stop was Danny's apartment and there was no sign of him. They questioned his neighbors, but nobody could recall seeing him. 

The worst news came in the form of a phone call from Doctor Phipps.

Danny's blood work revealed heroin in his system. 

From what the Doctor could gather from the combined details of the track marks and blood work, Danny had been systematically injected over the time he was held captive and was, for all intents and purposes, hooked.

If Steve found him quickly, things wouldn't be so bad. But the longer Danny was gone, the more likely he was going to use.

They returned to Steve's with the hope that Danny had returned there, but no such luck.

As Steve was standing in the living room he heard the sounds of Meredith Brooks' 'Bitch' playing and searched it out. Danny's phone was on the floor beside the recliner and Steve knew exactly who that ringtone was for - Danny picked something different that befitted his ex every other week.

Answering the phone, Steve simply stated that Danny was on an assignment and he couldn't discuss it with her. She didn't need to know anything more.

Rachel accepted that, and Steve could tell by her tone that she didn't totally believe him, but thankfully she didn't push the matter. At least that would satisfy Grace, who was wondering where her father was.

Steve then spoke to Grace, explaining the same thing, but the little girl was fully accepting and just told Steve to "have Danno call me as soon as he catches the bad guys." 

As he hung up, Steve never felt as rotten as he did lying to Danny's daughter, whom he had grown to love as his own. 

**~~~~~~~~**

By noon the next day the team still hadn't found Danny. 

Steve spoke with his own neighbors and some of the area shop owners, but nobody had seen him there either.

"How would they know him?" Chin asked, as they left the fifth store.

"Danny crashes at my place a few nights a week," Steve told him. "Usually when we work late, because my house is closer." He smiled a bit. "Plus the fact I hate that he has to go back to his apartment and be by himself every night."

"And....?" Kono prompted, knowing there was more.

"And nothing!" Steve wasn't in the mood for her teasing at that moment. "Give it a goddamn rest, would you?!"

"I'm sorry," she said, knowing she had struck a nerve. 

Steve took a deep breath to center himself. "No, I am. I shouldn't have...." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm just lost, I guess, when he's not around."

Kono nodded, wetting his shirt with her tears. 

"Stop with the tears." Steve lifted her face up. "Tough cops don't cry." He and Chin shared an unspoken look - both men knew each had shed tears of their own over what had happened to their comrade-in-arms.

"Steve," Chin said, "maybe you should put out an APB on him."

"I'll take care of it," Steve replied, giving Kono a squeeze. "And you, why don't you go talk to your family, of whom there are a million members. Don't they know everybody on this island?"

"Will do, boss," Kono wiped her eyes. "And there are only 116 of us."

"Close enough," Steve teased, pleased that he got a smile out of her.

"I'll go check with the downtown...riff-raff," Chin told him. "Danny's made some enemies there, but he's also made some friends. I happen to know that Toast isn't his only informant."

"How come I didn't know that?" Steve wondered aloud.

"Did you ever ask him?" Chin asked.

"No," Steve shrugged, "but when we find him, I'll put that on my list of questions."

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny knew just where to go and just who to see, to get what he needed. 

His first stop was at the ATM, where he withdrew $500.

Second was the hospital, where he ransacked the supply area, making off with a box of syringes. It wasn't easy getting in there, but so many years of being a cop had taught him a thing or two. He had the presence of mind to know better than to use a stray needle. AIDS, or one of the other many diseases out there, he didn't need. 

Third was a drug den he knew about in the 'Red Light' district, one he had never busted. But he knew the faces of the 'people' he would have to deal with, so it wasn't difficult for him to score.

Fourth was a place for him to crash, and once again the district gave him that opportunity. 

He could lose himself in the crowd there, in both body and mind.

He sat down in an empty room, not even flinching when a few rats skittered across the floor. 

He had more important things to do.

Five minutes later Danny Williams was off in his own little world and happy to be there.

**~~~~~~~~**

It had been two weeks since Danny had fallen 'off the radar'.

The APB's hadn't helped at all. What few leads the team got led to dead ends.

Cases were being pushed aside as they spent day and night looking for Danny.

Governor Jameson made a rare appearance at Five-0's headquarters and she was not happy with things. She ordered them to pick up their caseload and to stop foisting it on the HPD.

Steve tried arguing with her, but for the moment it was a losing battle.

"You can work on finding him in between doing your jobs," she told them in no uncertain terms. "I don't think Detective Williams would be all too happy to find out that you let the criminals run rampant and you know it."

Steve glared at her.

"I know you care about him, and I do also. All of my resources are available to you to locate him, but as I said, you have a job to do and I expect you to do it."

Steve reluctantly agreed.

The Governor decided that Steve needed to have a partner, and since Chin and Kono worked so smoothly together, she opted to choose from a list of top candidates from around the country….

**~~~~~~~~**

Mike Brewer had seen it all as a member of the gang task force in the Bronx; nothing fazed him anymore.

He had been partnered with Steve for one week and four days when they chased some cocaine dealers through the mountains. 

Steve floored it, going a steady 100, tires squealing as he sped along the narrow two-lane roads and down a couple of embankments while he attempted to cut them off.

Mike didn't mind.

Steve turned on the CD player, Led Zeppelin blasting out of the speakers.

Mike played AC/DC himself.

They hit the city limits and both Steve and the dealers had to slow down - the dealers because they couldn't maneuver properly and Steve due to pedestrians...although he was sorely tempted to run down a group of tourists wearing those horrific Hawaiian-print shirts.

Steve then decided on a shortcut to catch the bad guys which involved swerving into traffic during rush hour…oncoming traffic. He used a construction site's platings as a ramp, drove the car over them, sailed over a bus and landed his car in front of the perps, making a crack about "Grade-A shock absorbers". Following that, Steve got out of his car and cuffed the dealers as if nothing happened, then casually strolled across the street and got himself a shave ice, bringing Mike one.

Mike resigned the next day.

Steve couldn't figure it out; Danny never **truly** minded when he drove like that and he always welcomed a snack after a bust.

Mike was gone, so Steve was able to throw himself into the search for Danny again. 

With Chin's help, he put out the word that if anybody found him, they'd have a free pass on their next arrest.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny would have been virtually unrecognizable to his friends.

He was barely eating and after three weeks he had dropped close to 15 pounds. He kept shaving to a minimum, and even though he did wash his clothes at night in a laundromat, they were starting to show signs of wear and tear. 

He had taken up with women here and there, always local whores, and he wasn't always pleasant when he slept with them. He had nearly broken one woman's arm when she tried to depart with his stash in the middle of the night. 

There were men also, and Danny was extremely rough with them; he was getting sick pleasure in hurting them. He called them all "Steve" as he fucked them senseless. But unlike the women, who were happy to take up with him after 'work', he had to pay the men and if he was paying them, he would call them whatever name he chose. 

Danny knew Steve had the hots for him; it was hard **not** to notice. And he had returned those feelings...once upon a time. But not now. Now he wanted to hurt Steve, punish Steve for the pain that he, Danny, was going through. 

Everything was fine until Steve _'I am a Navy SEAL, know everything and will make you feel like a dumb piece of shit'_ McGarrett came into his life. Prior to Steve, Danny had worked simple homicide cases, did paperwork, and saw Grace on the weekends. 

Grace.

He walked past her school one day to see her for a moment.

Grace was playing with her friends. She was smiling and laughing, being a happy kid.

Danny kept walking. He was doing his best to forget about his daughter; he didn't deserve her. If she intruded on his thoughts he just shot up again and made her go away. 

He hated what Five-0 had done to him. That fucking team had stolen his life in bits and pieces.

He was with a woman one night when a news report came on about a case the task force had solved - Danny tossed her TV out the window.

**~~~~~~~~**

Phil Harding was a top cop from the Detroit PD. He had 15 years experience in all avenues of law enforcement and laughed in the face of danger.

He welcomed the 'laid back' crimes of Hawaii; they had to be easier to deal with than Michigan.

Phil was in awe of Steve's skills and deductive reasoning after their first (and easy) case together.

But during their second, he began to wonder about Steve's sanity when Steve juggled three grenades found in an arms dealer's compound and then tossed them one at a time into the building to get the men to surrender. And Phil didn't think he had a fear of flying until he and Steve had to take a chopper up to follow those same dealers…and Steve got behind the controls. Steve kept up a running dialogue with himself about "Pilot to bombardier," as he flew over, under and around the trees. 

Phil threw up the moment he got out.

Two weeks after his arrival, he and Steve cornered a suspect at the reptile house at the zoo and the suspect shot out the rattlesnake's enclosure.

Phil barely had time to duck as Steve picked up the snake and flung it at their suspect. Of course Steve, being Steve, couldn't let the man die and sucked out the venom as best he could, making a flippant remark that it "tasted like chicken." Then Steve insisted on taking the snake to the vet to make sure it was okay.

Phil Harding fled back to Detroit but before he left he insisted that Steve McGarrett be forced to undergo a complete psychiatric evaluation.

Steve enjoyed playing insane with Danny around, that was fun, but with others it took a bit out of him. He hoped Jameson would give up on forcing him to take on a partner.

Unfortunately the Governor partnered him two more times.

The first, from Portland, lasted a total of one working day that involved Steve (who opted to dress like a Ninja that day), a kidnapper, a crate of pineapples and a boomerang; he burst into the Governor's office with a mild concussion, nearly in tears and begged to be sent back to the mainland.

The second managed to last a whole four days before Steve attempted to diffuse a bomb - Steve cut the wrong wire, shrugged and ambled from the building as it went off, complaining that "the blast pattern should have been wider." She took the first available flight back to Los Angeles.

The Governor finally gave up.

Steve was free to continue his search for Danny in between the task force's cases.

And after almost six weeks he finally got a lead....

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve went into the bank to take out some money and when he got his receipt the figure was more than a bit off. He sat down with the bank manager to go over his balance.

"Mister McGarrett," the manager shook his hand, "I understand you have a couple of questions regarding your accounts."

"Yes, I do," Steve replied. "I want to know how my savings dropped down about four thousand dollars in the last month."

The manager looked up the information on the computer. "You added Mister Williams to your accounts, didn't you? And according to our records you had us issue him an ATM card."

Steve blinked at him; yes, he had done that a few months before when Danny needed some repair work on his car plus some other odds and ends and he was short of cash - Danny lived check to check and was constantly broke. Steve had plenty of money and Danny had paid him back. It had never even crossed his mind to take Danny off his accounts. But now....

"Mister McGarrett?"

"Uh, yes, I did. Why?"

"Mister Williams has made quite a few withdrawals from your account." The manager eyed him strangely. "The withdrawals were authorized, weren't they?"

"Of course they were," Steve lied. "I just forgot about a couple of them, that's all."

"You forgot about a withdrawal?"

"Danny doesn't always tell me, but that's okay," Steve explained, still lying through his teeth. "It was my error. My job, sometimes...."

"Yes," the manager agreed, "I have read all about your task force in the newspapers and you do a great job."

Steve left the bank wearing his first genuine smile since they had lost Danny.

If his partner was using an ATM card, Steve would be able to track him.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve had Chin put a 'marker' on the ATM card so the moment Danny used it, they would know where he was.

That road led to nowhere quickly.

The card was being used all over the island, at numerous ATM's, and by the time they got to each one, Danny was not in the vicinity. And on every surveillance camera video, Danny's face was covered. 

The detective knew what he was doing and did not want to be found.

Steve had a brief thought to cancel the card, but then considered what Danny might do if he couldn't get cash - he left the card active.

Steve returned to Danny's apartment thinking there was something he had missed. He tore it apart and in the back of the closet he found a lockbox. There was no key so Steve opened it the old-fashioned way - he blew the lock apart with his gun.

Inside he found a battered blue bag and he opened it....

**~~~~~~~~**


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel tells all; Danny is found; Steve lives a nightmare

Steve returned to the office to find Rachel there and she was pissed. 

"I want to know where Grace's father is and I want to know now!"

"As I told you over the phone, I can't discuss that with you," Steve almost snarled. "Now, we have business to attend to, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Rachel's eyes caught the blue bag in his hands and before Steve could stop her, she snatched it from him and opened it.

Needless to say, her reaction was not what any of them expected.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" She accused Steve directly. 

"I didn't...."

Rachel took out the needles and the tubing. "Eleven years...11 FUCKING YEARS!" 

"I found it in a lockbox in his apartment," Steve said calmly. "Danny's been missing for six weeks."

"You said he was on an assignment." She stared at the bag. "I haven't seen this in...."

Steve took a deep breath; she was obviously familiar with what he had found. "Tell me what you know." Rachel shook her head and turned to leave, but Steve was more than pissed. He turned her around and shoved her into a chair. "TELL ME!"

It was an order, and one Rachel knew she couldn't refuse.

"It wasn't his," she said, holding the bag close. "It was **ours**. He kept it as a reminder of the bad days and how they should never be fucking repeated!"

Steve was taken aback by her language and her tone; she sounded more like a girl from the mean streets than the well-bred Englishwoman he'd come to know. "I want a full explanation and you are going to give me one and you're going to do it **now**."

Rachel took one look at him and once again knew she had no choice. "We spent five years using together and then he cleaned up; I spent another three like that before I got pregnant with Grace."

"Danny wouldn't have...." Steve obviously didn't believe her.

"Then you don't know him as well as you think, Commander McGarrett," Rachel sneered. "It's very true. And he's been clean for 11 fucking years."

"He's using again," Steve told her, but left out the part as to why. "Do you have any idea where he would go?" 

"I don't know!" Rachel spat back at him. "Back in Jersey, I would have, but not here."

Steve forced himself to calm down. "Okay, tell me what he would do back in New Jersey."

Rachel paused, looking at him, then at Chin and Kono, hesitant to speak about it.

"We just want to find Danny," Steve explained. "If you don't want to do it for him, then for God's sake, do it for Grace. She doesn't deserve to lose her father."

"All right," Rachel agreed. "Sometimes I was pretty strung out, so he went elsewhere for his fun," she reluctantly admitted. "He could handle it better and he sought out anyone who wanted it rough."

"Rough?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Rachel said, "and he can be a pretty dangerous bastard."

"Male or female?" was Steve's next question.

"Either," Rachel told him honestly. "Danny never cared. As long as they were willing he had no problem with it." 

Steve had to ask his next question, and he was afraid of the answer. "And if they weren't willing?"

"Let's just say that if Danny wanted it and the other...party...didn't, they better be prepared."

"I'm sorry," Kono said, "but I just can't picture Danny hurting anyone like that."

"Honey," Rachel snorted, "you've never been around a drug addict, have you? And that's what he is, just like I am, just like an alcoholic is even when he's dry." She got right in Kono's face. "He's not the Danny you know right now, neither the loving father nor the caring co-worker. He's a strung out junkie and if he wanted you he'd bend you over that desk, strip you down and fuck you until you begged for mercy."

"Is that what he did to you?" Kono asked snidely.

"Anything he did to me, I asked for and didn't mind; but you," Rachel laughed in her face, "you think you're so tough, but you wouldn't last five minutes with him."

"Chin," Steve started, "see if that computer of yours can make a list of places Danny might be."

"I don't have to," Chin replied. "He has to be in the 'Red Light' district."

Steve agreed with him; that **was** the only place Danny could have become nameless and faceless. "You go home to your daughter," he pretty much ordered Rachel. "I will call you when we find him."

**~~~~~~~~**

Two places searched and nobody could ID Danny's photo.

In the third, one woman did. "He trashed my TV because of you and your damn task force!"

"Excuse me?" Steve asked her.

"You were on the news, he got a little pissy, picked up my TV and threw it out the fucking window!"

"When?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a couple of weeks ago. But he shared his shit with me to make up for it."

"His shit?" Chin asked. 

"Yeah, tough guy. That is why you're looking for him, right?"

Another woman walked by and saw Danny's photo. "Ooh, it's 'Mister Big Dick'," she snickered. "That man can fuck like a wildcat."

Steve's eyes grew wide. "What?!"

"I have never met a guy that could go three rounds in a single night, unless he's taking those little blue pills."

"Yeah," the first one added, "I gotta admit the fucking was worth the trashed TV."

The second one grinned at the first. "I wonder if he's got a brother."

"I hope not," the first one laughed. "Two cocks like that? I would never survive."

Kono was giggling; she couldn't help it.

"What are you laughing at?" Woman number one asked her.

"Believe me," number two shook her head vehemently, "it is nothing to laugh at. A cock like that belongs in porno films."

"LADIES!" Steve shouted, feeling his cheeks growing warm - he just knew he was flushed pink. "Focus, please. Where does he hang out?"

"You're a cutie when you blush, did you know that?" Number one told Steve.

"Just answer the question," Chin said.

"You need to get laid," number two replied, then turned to Steve. "Last I saw him, he was a couple of blocks down...blue building."

If the task force had left any quicker, there would have been a line of flames behind them.

**~~~~~~~~**

The 'blue building' was pretty much a crack house. 

Everything was going on, both in the halls, in rooms with open doors...everywhere.

Kono was staring all over, trying to take it all in.

"Welcome to the dark side of police work," Chin said.

A man walked right up to Kono and smiled. "Hey, sweet mama, wanna take a ride?"

Kono decked him, knocking him on his ass. "I am not your 'sweet mama'."

They began to open doors, peering inside, and some of the things they viewed had them all blushing, but nobody more than Steve, who had turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Jesus Christ," he said as he looked into one room. "I didn't know that position was possible."

"You don't get out much, do you?" Chin cracked. "So much for being worldly."

"STEVE!"

Steve heard Kono's scream and found her in the doorway to a room, staring inside. He followed her gaze to a lone figure passed out against the wall.

"Danny." Steve whispered his name in reverence and ran to his friend's side, kneeling beside him. 

Danny was gaunt and pale; he looked like a caricature of himself.

Steve felt for a pulse and was thankful he found one.

"Steve...." Kono's voice was calmer now, but she was holding a black satchel.

Steve took it from her but he didn't need to look to know what was inside. "We need to get Danny out of here; I'm taking him home."

Chin's breath hitched as he entered the room. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Steve just glared; Chin shut up.

They got him into Steve's car and Steve sat in the back with him, Danny's head in his lap, brushing his hair back. "I kind of like you with longer hair, Danno. You'd fit in great with the surfers at Ala Moana." He cradled Danny close. "But it's too fucking weird seeing you without a tie."

Danny remained motionless, but he did groan a couple of times and he was beginning to sweat and shake.

Steve now knew that what he had seen the day Danny was dumped on his doorstep had been the first signs of withdrawal and it was happening again.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve carried him inside, refusing to allow Chin to help and nodded to Kono. "Kono, you keep an eye on him; if he starts to wake up, call me." He turned to Chin. "We have some work to do and we don't have much time."

Chin followed him into the smaller of the spare bedrooms asking, "What are we doing?"

"He's beginning to go through withdrawal and we're going to have to..." Steve paused, inhaling sharply, "...lock him in. We can't have anything here he could hurt himself with. Unlike the other spare bedroom, this one just has a small window and a toilet with a sink. He won't be able to get out."

Thankfully the room was pretty bare to begin with and by the time they were done, the only thing left was the bed and a nightstand.

"And how do we lock him in?" Chin asked.

"There's already a lock; I just have to reverse it." Steve worked quick and then returned to the living room, carrying Danny to the spare room. He laid Danny on the bed, whispered, "Please forgive me for this," left the room and locked it behind himself.

"What now, boss?" Kono asked.

"Now I call Rachel, because she has some more questions to answer for me. As for the two of you," Steve smiled, "we got Danny home, and you both deserve a hot shower and a good night's sleep."

"Steve...." both began at the same time.

"No arguments, not now. Just do what I say. Please?"

Both reluctantly did as he asked and Steve made the phone call he didn't want to make, but knew he was obligated to.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Can I see him?" Rachel asked as she arrived.

Steve slowly opened the bedroom door; Danny was on his side, faced away and his shaking had become more pronounced. He quickly shut it. "You wanted to see him, now you did. I'm going to take care of him now, so you can leave."

"Commander," Rachel started, her face growing serious, "have you ever been around a junkie going through withdrawal?"

"No."

"Be prepared," she warned. "Danny will say things that will make your skin crawl; he will be purposely cruel and hurtful. He knows enough about you, I am sure, to know which buttons to push to anger and upset you the most and he will use those things against you."

"You make it sound like he's possessed."

"That little girl in _The Exorcist_ doesn't have anything on a junkie giving it up. He will get physically violent and try to hurt you - don't underestimate him." She turned to leave, but turned back for a moment. "Most important, don't be fooled if he seems calm and rational. It's going to take a good week or more to clean out his system. He's a good actor and he could fool you into thinking he's okay."

"You still love him."

"Not in the way you think. We created Grace, and for that alone he will always have a piece of my heart."

"About Grace...."

"If he thinks he's going to see her ever again, he's got another thing coming."

Steve narrowed his eyes and loomed over her - the Navy SEAL was out and he could be very menacing when need be. "You listen to me, Rachel, and you listen good...."

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve took a quick shower and called the doctor, who said there was nothing he could do for Danny except put him in a hospital. Steve of course refused, so the doctor gave him a few instructions on how to handle things. 

The next thing Steve did was search the Internet for information about drug withdrawal and he was horrified at what he read. He may have been in combat and trained to kill, but this...nothing could have prepared him.

Shakes, shivers, sweats. Vomiting and diarrhea. Calmness followed by violent outbursts. Everything Rachel had told him and more. 

He checked in on Danny a couple of times, but Danny still hadn't woken and his breathing was erratic. That was normal also. 

Steve went upstairs to his bed and did his best to get some sleep himself.

He was going to need his strength (both emotional and physical) at maximum if he was going to cope with Danny when Danny woke up.

Because that was going to be the equivalent of Hell. 

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve had a fitful night, but it didn't surprise him. He knew he had dreamed, but couldn't remember what. He went downstairs and heard pounding on the spare bedroom door - Danny was apparently awake.

The first day had begun.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Without thinking Steve opened the door...and received a punch in the mouth. 

Danny sprinted down the hallway.

Steve was quicker and tackled him, getting him to the floor. 

"Get the fuck off of me, you fucking Neanderthal!" Danny shouted, throwing wild punches.

Steve grabbed his arms and held him still, but as Danny calmed he let his guard down.

Danny managed a kick between his legs and Steve groaned, letting him go. 

Danny rolled to his feet but Steve grabbed him again and this time didn't let go.

He dragged Danny, kicking and screaming, back to the room and flung him on the bed. "Take it easy, Danno."

"Don't you ever fucking call me that, you bastard!" Danny made a run for the door, but it was too late.

Steve had already closed and locked it. 

Danny's curses echoed throughout the house.

And from what Steve had just witnessed, this was going to be worse than Hell.

Chin and Kono both called, but Steve once again lied. He told them everything was fine and to just leave him and Danny alone for a couple of days.

**~~~~~~~~**

On the second day Steve managed to get into the room without Danny trying to run out...at first.

Danny was lying on the bed, his eyes closed and breathing deeply.

The moment Steve got close, Danny attacked him and got in a few good punches before Steve regained control and got out of there.

More screaming, more cursing, a few jibes at Steve's family tree and Steve himself.

Steve blew it off, changed his clothes and went for a run...a five mile run.

When he returned he showered, made a plate of food for Danny that consisted of two eggs and a piece of toast, along with a cup of apple juice. He opened the door carefully and put the tray down before leaving.

When he returned a few hours later, the food had been eaten, but there was a pool of vomit on the floor. 

Danny was passed out and he was shivering in the heat of the room.

Steve cleaned Danny up first and then the mess.

Danny didn't make a move the whole time.

**~~~~~~~~**

On day three Danny ate the soup that Steve brought him and kept it down.

Chin and Kono came over to check up on them and were shocked at Steve's appearance.

Most apparent was the fact that he had barely slept - he was pale and had black circles under his eyes.

Neither Kono nor Chin said a word.

Steve went to make coffee and a few minutes later Chin joined him. They chatted for a while and then Steve noticed Kono wasn't with them. "Where'd Kono go?"

"She went to check on Danny."

"Oh shit!" Steve headed for his spare room when Danny came charging towards him, avoiding his arms and heading for the front door. 

Chin managed to get a hold of him, but Danny was quick and knocked him into the wall unit.

Kono made the mistake of grabbing his arm; Danny backhanded her and sent her sprawling over the table.

Steve made a run for him, but Danny ducked and flipped Steve over his back; Steve slammed into the wall. Steve wasn't deterred and with Chin on his feet they managed to drag Danny back to the room.

They didn't know what to do so they just threw him inside and Steve quickly locked him in.

Chin went to check on his cousin while Steve slid to the floor and sat outside the door, running his fingers nervously through his hair, trying so hard to tune out Danny's screams.

"She cracked her head on the edge of the table," Chin said, quickly adding, "but she's conscious. Just to be on the safe side, I'm taking her to the hospital."

"You do that."

"Steve, are you going to be okay with him?"

"I don't exactly have a choice." Steve gave him a wan smile. "Take care of her."

"She doesn't blame Danny, you know."

"Yeah, and that makes it all better," Steve said, more sarcastic then he intended. 

"I'll be back later."

"No, you don't need to." Steve shook his head. "I can handle him."

Chin nodded to him; he knew Steve would refuse help with this and there was nothing he could do about it. "If you need me, you know where I am."

Steve sat there for a while and he was just about to get up when Danny started talking. He must have been sitting against the door inside because Steve heard him perfectly.

"You need to let me out of here."

Steve so wanted to, but...."I can't do that, Danny." 

"I'm doing much better, I swear."

"I don't think you are."

"If you let me out...how 'bout I suck your dick."

And God, Steve had wanted to hear those words from Danny's lips for so long, but not now, not like this.

"I know you want it, McGarrett. I've seen you staring at me when you didn't think I was looking."

Steve now knew for sure that Danny **had** known about his feelings.

"You need a stiff cock up your ass; that would straighten you right out."

"Stop it."

"Did I hit a nerve, Steve? You gonna tell me you don't want my cock up your tight ass, pounding inside, making you scream my name when you come?"

Steve was close to losing it. 

"Oh yeah, I bet you'd beg for it like a whiny bottom-boy."

"SHUT UP!"

"Fine, then how about this?" Danny's voice grew sweet and syrupy. "It was your fault, all of it."

"No, Danny, it wasn't." Steve forced himself to calm down. "And when you're better, you'll know that's true."

"Hesse got me because of you; because you fucked up and let him get away."

"I tried to find you."

"You didn't try hard enough and look what he did to me. Are you happy now?"

"No."

"LIAR! I hope you FUCKING DIE!"

"You don't mean that, Danny." 

"Somebody needs to put a bullet in your head, just like your old man!"

That did it.

Steve flung the door open and Danny jumped up to face him. He hit Danny so hard that Danny fell off his feet. "You fucker!" He pulled Danny into a sitting position and was about to hit him again, when his fist paused mid-swing. What the hell was he doing?

Danny looked up at him and started to laugh hysterically, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. 

Steve stormed from the room and slammed it behind himself. He went to the kitchen for something to eat, taking out a few things from the refrigerator. He tipped over a juice container and it fell to the floor, spilling all over. Instead of cleaning it up, Steve kicked one of the shelves, knocking more food onto the floor. 

He had finally snapped, made a fist and began to hit anything within his arm's reach.

Steve had to call Doctor Phipps to stitch up his hand when he punched out a window.

**~~~~~~~~**

On day four Steve woke up and had some coffee, then went to check on Danny.

Danny was shaking and he was curled up in a ball in the corner, staring into space.

Steve approached cautiously, but Danny was in no shape to attempt to flee or to fight. He sat down and held his partner, Danny's back against his chest. "I've got you, Danno, I've got you."

"You did this to me," Danny panted. "How could you let it happen?"

"I'm sorry," Steve held him closer. "Please forgive me."

"Never," Danny said, his voice filled with ice. "I will **never** forgive you."

Steve heard the words but also noticed that Danny leaned back, gripping his arms tight. "You will, Danno," he murmured, not knowing if Danny heard him or not. "You have to." He moved Danny to the bed and covered him, then quietly left.

He returned early evening with some food, and as he had been doing he left it by the door before leaving. 

At 10pm he checked in on Danny again. Danny was asleep, but a nauseating scent assailed his nostrils - Danny had gone to the bathroom in bed.

Steve felt his heart wrench. "Aw, Danny." He got Danny undressed, washed him with a wet cloth, and managed to change the sheets. He took more cloths to wipe down Danny's sweaty body, finally feeling him begin to rouse.

"Thirsty," Danny croaked out.

"I'll get you some water." Steve went to the kitchen for a bottle, praying that Danny not make another run for it.

Danny drank some, rolled over and went back to sleep. 

This time Steve didn't leave; he held Danny while Danny got the shakes, cleaned him up again when Danny retched and just held him throughout the night.

**~~~~~~~~**

On the fifth morning Steve was woken up by the sunlight streaming in the window...and a semi-conscious Danny.

"You didn't leave," Danny whispered.

"Shh, don't talk, just sleep some more."

"Why didn't you leave? After what I said to you...."

"It's going to take a lot more than your fat mouth to get rid of me." Steve laughed a tiny bit. "I love you, Danny."

Danny didn't hear him. He was out again.

Steve went back to sleep also; it appeared the worst had passed.

He was wrong.

Danny spent the next two days with all the physical withdrawal symptoms.

Steve spent the next two days cleaning him up, cooling him down with washcloths, forcing liquids down his throat so he didn't dehydrate and holding him to soothe his quaking body.

**~~~~~~~~**

By day eight Danny's symptoms had dissipated, he was sleeping normally and had even managed to take a shower. 

While he was asleep Steve gave him a shave, but didn't touch his hair. He really did like Danny with long hair and knew that Danny would cut it once he came back to himself. 

Danny was eating more regular, though nothing heavy and the vomiting had ceased.

Day nine had Danny eating a full breakfast, some lunch and a bit of dinner, and he complained, quite loudly, about the "veggies" Steve was serving him.

And on day 10....

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny woke up alone and saw the door was open. He moved on shaky legs to the kitchen, looking for Steve, but Steve wasn't there.

What Danny did find was the black satchel on the table, along with a note, in Steve's handwriting, that said, simply, _'Your choice'_.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve returned from his grocery run to find the kitchen trashed. Dishes were flung all over, there was broken glass and the refrigerator door was open, food all over the place - the floor, the table, even the walls.

The satchel was gone from the table. "Danny, no...." He ran to the spare room and found Danny sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with a needle beside him. As Steve knelt down he saw it hadn't been used. 

"I'm here, Danny." Steve sat beside him, put his arms around Danny's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. 

"Help me...." Danny buried his face in Steve's chest and began to cry. 

Steve had tears streaming down his own face as he rocked Danny back and forth, whispering soft and soothing words; anything that came to his mind, whether it made sense or not.

They stayed like that for over an hour, and then Steve noticed that not only had Danny stopped crying, he was unmoving - he had once again passed out from exhaustion.

He helped Danny into bed and lay beside him, taking his partner into his arms. 

Danny was safe, Danny was with him...his Danny...his Danno.

Now Steve was sure the worst was truly over.

**~~~~~~~~**


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's physical body heals, but the emotional damage nearly destroys him; Steve and Danny talk, which leads to making love; the Governor assigns Steve a new partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains the A/N as to the reason why Non latex-based condoms do not exist for this fic

** One week later.... **

Steve took a seat as Danny watched TV. "I think it's time you called your daughter." 

"What did you tell her?" Danny asked. "I have to assume you spoke to her while I was...gone."

"Grace thinks you've been on a top secret undercover assignment chasing some **really** bad dudes."

"Dudes?"

"She likes that word."

"And she wasn't upset that I didn't call her?"

"I told her you couldn't blow your cover," Steve explained, "and she's watched enough cop shows to know what that means. I sent her emails from your email address, pretending to be you and explaining it all...sort of."

"Thanks."

Steve handed him the phone. "Now's as good a time as ever...." He left the room, knowing that Danny needed some privacy.

Danny made the call and managed to keep it together throughout the conversation. He backed up everything Steve had said, and told Grace he couldn't see her yet, that the case wasn't completely over.

Grace, his sweet and intelligent daughter, fully understood.

Ten minutes later Steve heard a crash and ran back into the room. He saw the phone across the room, smashed, and Danny with his face buried in the couch cushion, sobbing. Running over he took Danny into his arms, trying to soothe him. "Danny? What happened? Did Rachel....?"

"No, I just...Grace loves me and she's proud of me and she misses me very much."

"C'mon, Danno," Steve helped him to his feet, "you need to get some more rest." He knew Danny was still emotionally raw, that not only the physical, but the mental scars of the past couple of months were going to take longer to heal.

Danny knew it also and didn't fight him. 

Steve walked him to bed and got a cloth so Danny could wipe his face. "Better?"

"Yeah, I am." 

"I love you, Danny," Steve told him. "I just thought you should know. And nothing you do will ever change that."

"I love you, too," Danny responded.

"You do?" Steve was more than surprised.

"You're my partner," Danny shrugged, "and maybe the best friend I ever had."

"Likewise, Kemo Sabe," Steve cracked, pleased he got a smile in return. "And now it's time for all good partners to get some sleep."

Steve made a move to stand up, but Danny took hold of his arm. "Steve, could you...would you stay with me for a while? I don't...I...I don't want to be alone."

"Not a problem, Danno, and you never have to ask." Steve lay down beside him, propping his head up against the pillows. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

"Thanks." Danny was already dozing off and leaned against Steve's chest. "Bestest partner ever...."

"I like to think so." Steve waited until Danny was asleep before he left the room, but before he left, he placed a kiss to Danny's forehead. "You're the bestest partner ever, also."

**~~~~~~~~**

Governor Jameson didn't understand when Steve asked for more time off - he had already had two weeks. Danny had been a kidnap victim, and what exactly had happened that he needed full time care from Steve?

Steve wouldn't tell her, but what he did reveal was that **he** would let **her** know when their leave of absence would be over. He also made it clear that if she didn't give him the time off for Danny he'd resign, along with Chin and Kono...and how would that look in the press?

The Governor knew he was a stubborn bastard who would do just that, so she granted him, and his team, an additional leave of absence for one week.

"You sure told her," Danny chuckled as he walked into the living room.

"Dan, maybe you should go back to bed."

"Nah," Danny shook his head, "I've spent too much time in there." He sat on the recliner and laughed.

The smile warmed Steve's heart, but he had to ask, "Why are you laughing?"

"The morning I...." Danny paused and took a deep breath. "The morning this started I ate in here while I was waiting for my clothes to finish drying. I got crumbs all over and swept them underneath."

"I know." Steve narrowed his eyes, trying to look upset and failing miserably. "I cleaned them up." He sat down on the floor in front of Danny, but shifted forward, between Danny's legs, laying his head in Danny's lap.

"You're tired."

"How very observant." Steve couldn't help but smile. "You, my friend, are very high maintenance."

Danny didn't take offense at that and stroked Steve's hair. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Steve tilted his head up. "There **is** something I want in return."

"I figured; what is it?"

"Tell me how this started. I need to know."

"It started after a rainstorm when my apartment flooded...."

"No, that's not what I meant and you damn well know it." Steve was quite serious and Danny slowly nodded.

"My parents were both addicts," Danny began, "but not the...lowlife kind. We lived on the proverbial 'right side of the tracks' in Newark, in a big house with a nice yard. Dad kept a job as a mechanic and my mom...Steve, I don't want to tell you what she did."

Steve raised his hand and palmed Danny's cheek in a sign of sympathy. 

Danny leaned into the touch, turning his head to kiss the palm, and then waited for Steve to pull his hand away - Steve didn't, so Danny continued. "I didn't know what they did until I was around 12 and caught mom shooting up. She just told me to stay away from it."

"But you didn't."

"I did until I was 17. The night after my high school graduation I made the _adult_ decision that I wanted to try it, find out why they enjoyed it so much." Danny began to bite his lower lip to the point it was bleeding. "It's easy to lose yourself in it; the high is amazing. And being Mom and Dad always had something, I didn't have to score on my own. I'm an only child, and they were also, so to keep me happy they let me do what I wanted."

"What happened to them, Danny?"

Now Danny flinched and turned away, shaking his head. 

Steve turned his face back. "Tell me."

"Dad was borrowing money from...unsavory people...to keep his habit going. At some point they decided they wanted payback in full. Dad didn't have it and he just...went away...one day and didn't come back."

Steve didn't push it; it was clear Danny's father had been murdered.

"And your mother?"

"She couldn't deal and sliced her wrists a few months after."

"Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry. You found her, didn't you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, Rachel did. She went to see my mother to get...." Danny paused again, avoiding Steve's eyes.

"Danny, Rachel already told me all about the two of you." Steve explained what had happened with Danny's ex.

"She's going to take my kid away, never let me see Grace again."

"No," Steve reassured him, "she's not. She's been there, Danny, she just wants you clean."

It was a lie, plain and simple. 

Steve had done his research and made it clear to Rachel that unless she wanted her past on the six o'clock news, she wouldn't do anything about a custody battle.

"You threatened her," Danny allowed himself a small laugh.

"Yes," Steve admitted, "but I didn't dangle her over a roof."

"You should've; I would have given a month's salary plus a kidney to watch."

"The day is young," Steve smiled, catching Danny's stifled yawn. "Time for all good detectives to get their rest." He stood up and put out his hand, Danny taking it.

Danny expected Steve to lead him to the spare room, but Steve led him to the stairs. "I don't understand."

"The bed upstairs is bigger, has a better mattress and there's a TV in the room."

"Steve, I don't know if I'm ready to...."

"Danny, I want a decent night's **sleep**." Steve stressed the word. "And you deserve one also." He squeezed Danny's hand. "Come to bed with me."

"Only if **you** answer one question for **me**."

"What?"

"When you said you loved me....?"

"I do, more than you can possibly imagine."

"I don't know," Danny teased. "I have a pretty good imagination."

"And what about you, Danno? How do you feel about me?"

"I'm going to sleep with you in your bed; how's that for an answer?"

"Good enough," Steve agreed, "for now."

They spent the next week sleeping in the same bed, giving comfort to each other - Danny couldn't bear to be alone and Steve couldn't bear to be without Danny.

Neither was ready to take the next step and they were both fine with that for the time being.

They did however both come to the mutual decision that Danny was giving up his apartment and moving in with Steve.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny still wasn't ready to face Grace yet, he needed to put on some weight and clean up his appearance a little more. But he spoke with her constantly, explaining again and again that he would see her as soon as he could. He hung up the phone and as with every call, felt the tears in his eyes, but Steve was there and held onto him, reminding him that it was for the best. In his present physical condition he'd probably scare her. 

Danny wasn't ready to return to work yet either, but Steve had to, and once again Governor Jameson insisted he have a partner. 

When Danny heard that, he made a horrible face, and couldn't understand why Chin and Kono both burst into a mild case of hysterical laughter.

Kono told him about the other four people that had teamed up with Steve and Danny laughed so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes.

Steve was giddy as he heard the sound of Danny's laughter.

He never thought he would hear that sound again.

At the end of the evening though, Danny was crying again. 

The thought that he hurt Kono had affected him deeply; she was like the kid sister he never had and he promised to never hurt her, or allow her to be hurt, ever again. 

Once he calmed down he turned to Chin and said that Chin deserved a mild injury for tricking Danny into eating squid.

Chin laughed and told him payback was a bitch, and for throwing him into the wall unit, Danny would have to eat octopus next.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve got ready to return to the field on Monday but Danny wasn't ready to deal with it. 

He acted like a small child and begged Steve to please stay home with him, to call in sick, to just not go.

"What is wrong with you?" Steve asked.

"I...I'm still afraid to be alone," Danny admitted. "What if I get the urge to....?"

"You've been clean for three weeks; nothing is going to happen," Steve reassured him.

Danny was very much aware of which buttons to push, and glanced over at the black bag that was still sitting on the desk - he had refused to get rid it, telling Steve he needed a reminder of the mistakes he had made. "You never know," he muttered.

"Please don't do this, Danny," Steve pleaded with him. "I have a new partner waiting for me."

That seemed to set Danny off even more. "I **don't** want to be alone yet!" 

"Okay," Steve conceded, not wanting to fight with him, "I'll stay."

They spent the day watching TV and generally vegging.

It went on for three days straight: Steve got ready to leave the house; Danny bitched and threw guilt at him; Steve stayed.

By Thursday Steve was fed up. He had to go to work, the task force had a new case, he had a new partner, and Danny was not cajoling him into staying. He was also very much aware that Danny was **not** going to open that bag and was sick and tired of the guilt trip Danny was sending him on daily. "It wasn't my fucking fault, Dan, so give it a rest!" 

As Steve walked out the door he heard Danny cursing behind him but he didn't turn back. He knew there was something more that was bothering Danny then just him returning to work, but Danny had deflected his questions so Steve stopped asking. 

Danny would get over it in time, whatever it was.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve arrived at the office at 8am and finally met his new (and temporary) partner, Arnie Hill.

The man had been part of an NYPD task force that handled the same types of cases as Five-0, which made Steve happy. 

At 10am he decided to call Danny, figuring Danny had calmed down some.

"Do you like your new partner?" Danny asked him.

"Yeah, he seems...."

"Fuck you, McGarrett!" Danny hung up the phone.

Steve tried to call him back a few times but Danny wouldn't pick up the phone. He texted him numerous times, but the texts weren't returned. The thought did cross his mind that Danny was going to use again, but he quickly pushed the thought away - Danny wasn't going to do it and Steve was **not** going to feel guilty about something that wasn't his fault.

By noon Steve was in the foulest of moods and went to his office, closing the door behind him.

His door opened and he was ready to chew out whoever had walked in, only to find Kono standing there with a frown on her face.

"Not in the mood; go away."

"Did you tell Danny that Arnie is just a temporary partner?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Why does it matter?" Steve answered, his focus returning to the file on his desk.

Kono walked to his desk and closed the file on him. "It does matter."

"Danny knows that I would never replace him. He doesn't need reassurance in that." Steve attempted to open the file, but Kono wouldn't let him.

"Are you sure? What exactly did you say to him this morning before you left?"

Steve stood up. "You talked to him, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. And you," she poked him in the chest, "told him that you had a new partner waiting and you did **not** use the word temporary."

"Danny wouldn't have thought...."

"After everything he's been through? Of course he would."

"Oh shit." Steve stated, loud and clear. "Shit, shit, double-shit!"

"And you don't think he needs reassurance that he's not being replaced?" 

"Point taken, Ms. Kalakaua." Steve gave her a peck on the cheek. "I will remedy this as soon as I get home this evening."

"And I," she smirked, "am going to make Detective Hill a nice cup of coffee."

"The good stuff?"

"Hell no! He gets decaf."

Steve came out and announced that they had work to do. 

Kono poured a cup of coffee and gave it to Arnie with a bright smile.

Steve had to bite back the laugh he felt bubbling up.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve got home around seven, and he entered the house holding a pizza; that was sure to make Danny feel better. 

Danny came out of the kitchen and glared at Steve.

"I got pepperoni and sausage on it."

"I ate already and I'm going to sleep." Danny headed down the hall.

"Uh, Danny, the bed is upstairs."

Danny turned around. "No, **your** bed is upstairs."

Steve put the pizza down. "First off, it's **our** bed, and secondly, he's a **temporary** partner."

"Says you."

"Yes, says me!" Steve shouted. "Jameson says I have to have a partner, so I took another one on until you come back to work."

"Which is going to be when? When I pass the psych eval you made me take?"

"I had no choice, Danny; it was required." Steve was forcing himself to stay calm. "And if you're curious...."

"I flunked and that's why I can't go back to work, I already know."

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody had to."

"I swear you are the most pigheaded son-of-a-bitch I have ever met." Steve threw his hands up in frustration. "You passed the psych evaluation with flying colors."

"Then why can't I go back in the field?"

"Because you still need to put on some weight," Steve slid his arms over Danny's shoulders, "and I need to see how you handle yourself at the shooting range," he leaned down, "and most important, I want you as you were before, at 150% on the job." He gave Danny a chaste kiss. "I love you, Danno."

"A temporary partner, huh?"

"Kono served him decaf today; that should tell you something."

"I thought decaf was illegal," Danny smiled.

"No," Steve returned the smile, "but pepperoni and sausage on pizza should be."

"How about I return to the office and just do paperwork? Would that be acceptable?" Danny stole a quick kiss. "Well? Would it?"

"I don't know." Steve licked his lips. "I'll have to talk to the boss about it." 

"I already did." Danny paused for effect. "And Kono said I could come back anytime."

"Oh she did, did she? Well then, far be it for me to argue with her." 

"Steve?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"I think it's time we make use of **our** bed."

"I'm not ready to go to sleep yet, Dan."

Danny walked toward the stairs. "Who said anything about sleep?" He walked up slowly, knowing Steve's eyes were following him. 

"I'm coming, Danny."

"Not yet." Danny said over his shoulder. "But you will be very soon."

Steve entered the bedroom, watching Danny get undressed.

"'Mister Big Dick'," Steve murmured as he stripped off his own clothing.

Danny whirled around. "What did you say?"

"It wasn't me, Danny, it was the women, they...."

"What women?"

"Just before we found you...." Steve had yet to talk to Danny about that day. "We were showing your photo around and she...they both...these women…Danny, one of them said you fucked like a wildcat and also that you went three times in one night."

"Yeah, about what I did when I...you know." Danny turned his head away, staring out the window. 

"Something else you want to talk about?"

"I used condoms!" Danny blurted.

"I'm sure you did." Steve stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Danny tightly. "Tell me."

"I can't." Danny tried to pull away, he really didn't want to talk about it, but Steve wouldn't let him go.

"Please tell me."

"No, because if I do, **you'll** go to sleep downstairs. Or throw me out."

Steve already knew. "You slept with men."

"How did you...Rachel." 

"She was very forthcoming with certain aspects of your life." Steve couldn't help the laugh. "I think she was positively gleeful in sharing it."

"I think you should toss her into a pit of crocodiles."

Steve ignored him. "Okay, Danno, come clean and tell me what you don't want to tell me."

"I don't know...."

"I'm not going to sleep elsewhere or throw you out, I swear." Steve rested his head atop Danny's. "It's okay to tell me."

"I...Steve, you have to understand, I was pissed at you."

"And this is a new thing?"

Danny gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. "Every guy I slept with I had to pay; the women no, the men yes."

"So you paid them, big deal."

"I gave them extra if I could call them...." Danny turned red.

"You're cute when you blush. And call them what?"

"If I could call them 'Steve', okay?!" Danny would never tell him what else he did to those men; he would take that to his grave.

Steve was silent for a moment. "I don't know if I should be upset or turned on."

"Make a decision!"

"I was just teasing you, Dan. I don't care what you did or why you did it." Steve turned him so they were facing. "It's in the past and that's where it stays."

"I guess we can make use of the bed now," Danny gave him a sly smile and pushed him atop the mattress, then went to the bathroom.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Getting these." Danny came out with a box of condoms. He took one out of the box and began to open it.

"I don't want to use a condom with you." Steve tossed the foil packet across the room. 

"Steve, that wasn't such a bright idea."

Steve ran the tip of his tongue across his upper lip. "I seem to recall you telling me you were going to pound inside me and make me scream your name when I came."

Danny picked up the condom. "I did use condoms when I...but Hesse, I don't know where that needle of his was."

"Phipps ran your blood work, Dan, and he didn't find anything."

"That means squat and you know it."

"Danny...." Steve paused, considering his words. "I have spent my whole life looking for you. My days and nights have been lonelier then you could ever imagine. Sex has always been just that, sex. And love...I thought I had it once, but I was wrong." He took the condom and once again tossed it aside. "I won't use one with you, because you and me, we're forever."

Danny's eyes moved everywhere before focusing back on Steve. "That has got to be the STUPIDEST thing you have ever said."

"We're not forever?"

"No, asshole, your reasoning as to why we shouldn't use a condom."

"I'm not using one with you and that's final." Steve folded his arms and nodded in a 'so there!' motion.

"You're being petulant."

"Ooh, you're using the big words."

"You know what, McGarrett?" Danny grabbed his pillows. "I'm sleeping downstairs!" He fled the room, purposely slamming the door shut.

"Fine by me," Steve said to the air. "I can sleep by myself." But he didn't, and one hour later he opened the door downstairs, standing there with his pillows. "I'm sorry and can I sleep with you, Danno?"

Danny was faced away from the door. "No."

"Thanks." Steve placed his own pillow on the bed, pulled back the blanket and lay down beside Danny, naked. 

"Steve...."

"I brought a condom." 

"Just one?" Danny asked, rolling over to face him.

"Yeah, just one." Steve propped his head up in his palm. 

"Didn't you pay attention to what those women said?"

"Danny, I meant every word I said about not using condoms, but I did leave something out."

"And that is....?" Danny prompted.

"I'm allergic to latex, okay?"

"Bullshit! I've seen you use gloves at crime scenes."

"And I guess you never noticed, Sherlock Holmes," Steve smirked, "that I always take non-latex based gloves from a box in my car."

"You do?"

"Some detective you are." Steve sighed and tore open the condom wrapper. "Why do you think I never date the same woman twice? Or barely date at all?"

"Uh, because you're anal retentive and they figure it out pretty quickly?"

"No, because one round and I am done." Steve glanced down his body. "It's not so bad the night before, but in the morning they want it again and I can't because I get a...nasty rash."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Steve gave up. "Believe what you want, I can't stop you. But I want to make love with you so badly and you won't without one, so here I am with a condom...and a tube of ancient lube." He saw Danny was already hard, and he was also, and they had wasted enough time dancing around one another. Steve decided to move quickly, before Danny had a chance to think.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as Steve rolled the condom over his cock; he thought for sure Steve was going to top.

Steve poured out some lube and casually slicked him. "I'm going to ride you, Dan."

"Steve...."

Steve swung his leg over Danny's body. "Shut up, Danno." He sank down upon Danny's hard cock, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"I'm hurting you," Danny said, trying to lift Steve off of him.

"You could never hurt me." Steve lowered himself some more, getting adjusted to Danny's length. "Please give this to me."

"Take it slow and let me help," Danny murmured, holding Steve by the hips and easing him down. "God, you're tight. When was the last time you....?" The light bulb went off over Danny's head. "You've never bottomed before, have you?"

"I've only been with a man twice..." Steve was almost filled, "...a long time ago." He was sitting on Danny's cock and the pain was still there, but it was lessening as he forced himself to relax. "I love you, Danny; I always have and I always will." 

Danny arched up and motioned Steve to move.

Steve had no problem with that. His hands touched wherever they could reach, finally settled on Danny's chest. Steve grasped his nipples, pulling at them, watching Danny's face.

Danny was in ecstasy and it showed. 

He tried something else, running his nails down Danny's chest, leaving scratches - Danny moaned and bucked.

Steve rode harder, faster, clenching his ass.

Danny fisted Steve's cock with rough jerks.

"Gonna come...come for you...all over you...." Steve shot his load all over Danny's chest, but he kept riding until he thought he was going to fall over.

Danny came a few minutes later, holding Steve's hips so hard there were finger marks. "That was...amazing."

"You have no idea." Steve was careful as he lifted himself off, and yes, he fell over, onto his back. "You're amazing." He got himself together and went for a cloth, but Danny followed him into the bathroom, disposing of the condom and took the cloth from him, wiping them both clean. 

"Thank you," Danny said, leaning against the sink and tilting his head up for a kiss.

Steve obliged and rested his forehead against Danny's. "Can we go upstairs and sleep in the big bed now?"

"I think that can be arranged."

**~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a norm, my characters do not use condoms, although I do make mention of them on occasion. Condoms may be discussed, but the guys are always clean and STD-Free. We deal with that in the real world and although some author's write them in (and I **totally** respect that) I personally don't think they are needed in Fic!Land.


	8. Borderline Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has a talk with Rachel and sees Grace, explaining his new relationship with Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's neighbor Edna puts in an appearance; I just pop her into fics as if it were an occasional cameo in the TV series.

The two slept well, entangled in each others arms and were facing when they woke up. 

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes," Steve murmured before kissing Danny deeply. "And your morning breath is delicious."

"And you have...." Danny stared into Steve's. "Blue...no, green...gray? I never really looked."

"Hazel," Steve said. 

"Of course," Danny smiled, "because you have to be different."

Danny rolled atop him and grabbed a condom, but Steve stopped him. "I need to take a shower, Danny." He stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom. "You're welcome to join me."

"You bet I will." Danny had to force himself to get out of bed, it took a few minutes, but he did join Steve under the spray. 

The two began to wash each other, and they were kissing and rubbing against each other and both were getting wildly turned on.

Danny grabbed Steve's ass and Steve flinched. He noticed; it was hard not to. "Steve, did I hurt you last night?"

"No." Steve shook his head, quickly getting out and drying off. "All clean," he half-laughed, wincing as he dried between his legs.

"I did hurt you," Danny stated, shutting off the water and stepping out. He turned Steve around, bending him over the sink. 

"Danny, please don't...."

Danny took a look at Steve's ass but didn't see anything. He pulled the cheeks apart - Steve's hole looked like it had been bathed in acid. "What the fuck?"

"I told you I was allergic, Dan." Steve swallowed hard and took Danny's hand away. "Imagine having **that** all over your dick."

"Did Cath...." Danny paused, not wanting to bring her up.

"Yes, Danny, Catherine knew; we were together on and off for almost four years - you know that. She's clean and we used other types of birth control."

"I'm sorry for not believing you." Danny lowered his head. "I guess I'm kind of a shitty partner, huh?"

Steve tilted his face up. "You're the best partner I could ever have, both on and off duty." He opened the medicine chest and took out a tube. "This usually helps."

"Let me," Danny said softly. He put some ointment on his fingers and gently rubbed it over Steve's hole. "Better?"

"Yeah," Steve replied, giving him a soft kiss. "But it's gonna be a bitch and a half sitting down today." 

"It's Saturday, doofus." Danny smiled. "You can relax on your tum-tum all day."

"Tum-tum?" Steve actually giggled.

"Hey, I just put diaper rash cream on your ass. If I say it's a tum-tum, that's what it is." Danny walked him back to bed. "You lay down, I shall make you breakfast."

"I'm afraid," Steve pouted.

"Of what?"

"You and my kitchen; the two of you don't get along."

"I can pop waffles in the toaster and do it quite well if I do say so myself."

"Danny," Steve's voice was barely a whisper, "are we good?"

"We're great," Danny answered with a grin. 

"I love you."

"So you've said a bazillion times." Danny stared at him for a moment. "I haven't said it, have I?"

"No, but I was just wondering...."

"Words are important to you, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Dan, they are."

"Well then," Danny leaned down, "I love you, Steve McGarrett. I may not say those exact words very often, but know that I do." He gave Steve a kiss to show just how much he cared for him, and then went downstairs. 

As for Steve, he had nightmarish visions of what his kitchen was going to look like. He rolled over, gritting his teeth against the pain he didn't show Danny - the pain on the inside. Having never bottomed, he hadn't considered that. If Danny knew, he'd segue into his own little guilt trip...and then kill Steve. The cream could only be used on the outside, Steve knew that much, so he was going to have to go to the pharmacy and get one for internal use. He wasn't going to be sitting comfortably for a few days. 

**~~~~~~~~**

Despite his complaining, Danny wasn't quite ready to go back to work yet.

He needed more time to get both his mind and body together and he finally admitted it to Steve.

But at Steve's urging...and begging...and having Kono and Chin both call him and whine that they were lonely...Danny did agree to come into the task force headquarters for a couple of hours a day.

Steve happily gave him paperwork to keep him busy.

Danny and Arnie didn't get along.

Danny didn't like the way Arnie looked at Steve and the fact that Arnie ignored him when Danny tried to get involved in the case they were currently working on.

Arnie didn't think Danny should be in the task force offices until he was officially back on duty and purposely looked down at him - he was two inches taller than Steve.

Chin took it upon himself to keep the two men apart.

Steve was ignoring it on purpose because he knew if he got in the midst of it, he was going to kick the crap out of both of them for acting like children.

**~~~~~~~~**

"There's nothing to be jealous about," Kono told Danny as she brought him a cup of coffee. "And once you're back on the job you can get your own damn French Roast."

"I'm not jealous," Danny insisted.

"Of course not." Kono smiled shyly. "That's why you're grinding your teeth every time Detective Hill gets within arm's reach of the boss."

"Does it show that much?" Danny was clearly embarrassed.

"Only to those that know and love you."

"Then Steve knows." Danny buried his face in his hands and shook his head. "He's going to think I'm some lovesick schoolgirl."

"Actually," Kono snickered, "I think it turns him on something fierce."

Danny lifted his head. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Kono left the office and passed Steve and Arnie. "Boss, your **partner** ," she stressed the word, "needs to speak with you."

"Uh, the Governor wants the paperwork for the Manheim case finished," Arnie pointed out.

"So finish it," Steve ordered, and headed to his office, where Danny had taken up residence. 

Arnie just did what he was told. He had already learned about Steve McGarrett's temper and did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Hill looks at you like you're a piece of meat," Danny said the moment Steve entered the office.

Steve closed the door behind him and lowered the blinds. "He asked me out," he added with a sly grin, watching Danny's face contort into a mask of total and complete rage. 

"What?!" Danny was ready to explode and stood up.

Steve pushed Danny back into the chair. "How about that; somebody likes me other than you." He only meant to tease, but Danny was already edgy. 

"I think I'm going to shoot him." Danny was trying to get Steve off of him. "I'll feel much better."

"Uh-uh, Detective Williams, no killing your fellow police officers." Steve lifted Danny's face and kissed him. "You okay, Danno? Other than being a psycho-jealous lover, which I find extremely arousing for some strange reason."

"Just a little tired," Danny answered honestly.

"Go home, sweetheart." Steve leaned down and whispered, "I'll make it home early, I promise."

"Did you just call me 'sweetheart'?"

"I could call you other things, but I'm trying to be nice." Steve pulled him to his feet. "Get your beauty rest. Remember, you're going to see Grace this weekend."

It had been almost three months since Danny had seen his daughter and he was apprehensive. 

"It's going to be fine, Danny, I promise." 

"You're going to spend it with us, right?"

"I was going to crash at Chin's so you could spend the weekend with her alone."

"I want you to stay with us." Danny chewed on his lip, a nervous habit he had. "I don't think I'm ready to be alone with her yet."

"Not a problem, Dan." 

**~~~~~~~~**

Friday came and Steve and Danny went to pick up Grace.

Danny told him they needed to go in separate cars and Steve didn't question him as to why.

When they got to the gate, Danny insisted she open it; he was coming to the front door.

Rachel came out with Grace and Danny picked up his daughter and hugged her like his life depended on it. 

"I missed you, Danno." Grace was holding onto him just as tightly. "I missed you so, so much!"

"I missed you too, monkey." He handed her to Steve. "I'm going to see you shortly."

Grace eyed him strangely.

"Mom and I have to talk."

Grace looked from one parent to the other and nodded to him.

"Get in the car," Danny told Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked.

" **Now,** " Danny ordered her.

"Now look here, Danny...." Stan started, and then gaped as Rachel did just that.

Danny took off like a bat out of Hell.

Stan turned on his heels and walked back into the house.

Grace was holding on to Steve as she watched them drive off.

"What's wrong with Danno?"

"He needs to talk to your mom," Steve said, although he himself was a little confused. "How about you and I go get burgers?"

"I'm not hungry." Grace chewed on her lower lip, just like Danny did when he got nervous.

"Hey, I promise, kiddo, it's going to be all right." Steve kissed the top of her head. "We'll see Danno in a little while and he has some news to share with you."

"What kind of news? Is it the good kind or the bad kind? Can you tell me?"

"No I can't, Danno wanted to, and I think it's good." Steve hoped Grace would think the same; Danny was going to tell her that he was living with Steve now, and do his best to explain their relationship.

Steve held onto her for a few more minutes before he put her down, ruffling her hair and then picked up her bag, putting it in the trunk. He found her in the front seat, smiling at him.

"Danno never lets me sit in the front."

"I'm not Danno. And put on your seatbelt."

Grace leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of him. I think he needs you." 

"I need him to take care of me also, Grace." Steve began to drive, thinking, 'I really do.'

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny drove for a while, finally parking at the edge of a cliff. He got out and stood there, Rachel finally joining him.

"So talk," she prompted.

And Danny did. 

He told her everything - the kidnapping, Hesse making him use, running, using some more, being found, Steve.... 

"Steve doesn't care about the past," Danny explained. 

"He may know about the drug use, but he doesn't know **everything** ," she replied. 

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "he does. He knows how I met you, about Mom and Dad, about how they...he knows it all and he accepts me...loves me...for who I am. Maybe you...."

"I can't tell Stan," Rachel shook her head. "He's not like us. He'd throw me out."

"Not if he loves you." Danny was quite serious. "When we got divorced, you said you would never live a lie again, but here you are, doing it."

"You sound like you actually care about me."

"I don't, and I could prove it by tossing you off this cliff." Danny looked over the edge. "It's a long way down."

"Make a nice splat." Rachel laughed with him for the first time in **years**.

"If he throws you out, then so be it. You've got enough money of your own."

"Truth, huh?"

"It works, trust me." 

They got back into the car and Danny reached into the glove compartment, pulling out an envelope. "If he shits a brick, give him this. I guarantee it'll shut him up."

Rachel took it. "What is it?" 

"Let's just say old Stan has a past himself."

"Where did you....?"

"There are some advantages to being part of a governmental task force. You have access to all kinds of things."

"And if he still...shits a brick?"

"Pack up your stuff and Grace's, get it into a moving van, and before you leave, break his jaw." Danny started the engine. "I bet you've still got a mean right hook."

"Why did you do this, Danny?"

"Because I once knew a girl...."

"And I once knew a guy...."

"And they were happy together for about five minutes."

"I still think you're an asshole."

"And you're a fucking bitch."

"But we made Grace, so we didn't totally screw up."

"For once we agree on something."

"Steve found the old blue bag," Rachel told him, knowing she didn't need to elaborate.

"You keep it," he said, "to remind you that things can change and that's okay."

"And you?"

"I have another to remind me," he shrugged, "and I have Steve."

They were silent on the rest of the drive back.

Danny dropped her off at the front gate and she got out.

"Maybe...Danny, maybe we could meet for a drink some time."

"Maybe," Danny replied.

They shared one last look.

"Nah," both said at the same time.

Danny took off to meet Steve and Grace.

Rachel took a deep breath and headed to her home.

Whatever happened, she would deal.

If Danny could face his past demons, then she could also.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny called Steve and met up with him and Grace at Monster Burger.

"Everything okay, Danny?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Danny took a seat next to Steve. "Grace, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Steve was halfway out of his seat.

"Don't even think about it."

Steve sat back down.

"What's the matter, Danno?" Grace asked. "Are you still upset 'cause I spilled juice on your bed? I won't drink on it anymore unless it's closed into a couch."

"Grace, about my apartment, I don't have it anymore."

"Did you move?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded. 

"Where to?"

"Grace, when two people care about each other...." Danny paused, worrying how this was going to come out of his mouth. "Sometimes two people who are different, yet the same...." He just had to phrase it right. "When two people discover...."

Steve rolled his eyes; at this rate, they'd be old and gray before Danny told her. "Grace, Danno and I are living together now."

Grace just looked at them, her face reflecting the fact that she was deep in thought.

"Great, now you scarred her for life," Danny frowned.

"Danno, you're living in Steve's house with him?"

"Yes," Danny said, afraid of a negative reaction. 

"Do you love each other?"

Danny opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Steve didn't have a problem answering her. "Yes, Grace, we do."

"So you're boyfriends?" Grace asked.

"Uh, yeah," Danny answered.

"Okay, Danno." Grace finished her burger. "Can I have a milk shake now?"

"Grace, I said we're boyfriends," Danny reiterated.

"I heard you," she said. "Milk shake?"

Danny was pleased she was accepting it with no further questions. "You got it."

Grace sat there having a staring contest with Steve.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?"

"Do you and Danno have sex?"

Steve choked on his Coke and spewed a mouthful all over the table. "Grace," he gasped out, "please don't ask me things like that."

"Can I ask Danno?"

Steve thought about it. "Ask him while he's drinking his coffee."

Danny came back with a milk shake for Grace and sat down beside Steve.

Grace drank some and waited for Danny to sip at his coffee. 

"Danno, do you and Steve have sex?"

Danny spit his coffee...all over Steve.

"Steve didn't want to answer me, and said to ask you while you were drinking your coffee." Grace was waiting for an answer. "Well do you?"

"Grace," Danny wiped himself up, "that's not something you ask grown-ups."

"Why?" She countered.

"Because," Danny answered, thinking that would end it.

"That's not a very good answer," Grace challenged and turned to Steve.

"Because it's not proper," Steve told her.

"Okay." Grace returned to her drink. "Are you gonna kiss each other?"

"Grace...." Danny buried his face in his hands.

"Yes." Steve lifted Danny's face and kissed him chastely. He pulled back and smiled at Grace. "Because that's what people in love do...even after their shirts get a coffee stain that will never come out."

Grace finished her shake. "Do I get my own room at your house, Steve?"

Steve stood and lifted her in his arms. "You sure do, and I'll even let you decorate it."

"Will you teach me to surf this weekend?" Grace perked up. 

"Yes," Steve grinned.

"No," Danny countered.

Steve reached out and palmed his cheek. "Dan, I've been on boards since I was a toddler." When all he got was a glare from Danny, Steve decided to play dirty. "You don't trust me with your daughter?"

Danny's face softened. "Yeah, okay, just make sure you bathe her in sunscreen and keep an eye on her at all times."

"You're not coming, Danno?" Grace asked.

Danny spared a quick glance at his left arm, covered by his sleeves; the needle marks were still quite visible and if he went to the beach, he'd have to wear a tee shirt. He wouldn't know how to explain them to Grace.

Steve noticed where his eyes moved. "Danno's still kind of beat from his...assignment...and I think he'd prefer to sleep in."

Grace just nodded and Danny mouthed 'Thank you,' to Steve.

Steve's reply was a mouthed 'You're welcome,' and he blew a kiss to Danny, following with, 'I love you.'

Danny just smiled.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Put on pajamas or sweatpants," Danny told Steve after they tucked Grace into bed.

Steve slid his hand inside Danny's pants. "But I like being naked with you, even if all we do is cuddle."

"Two things." Danny removed his hand. "One, if you ever reveal I like to cuddle you are dead, and two, I don't want Grace to barge in here in the morning and find us like that."

"She wouldn't knock?"

"Yeah, but after the knock she may just come in."

"Sweatpants it is." Steve took out a pair, and a tee-shirt, put them on and slid into bed. "And you?"

Danny rifled his drawers and put on a pair of pajamas, giving Steve a look that dared him to laugh.

"Bunnies, Danno?"

"I like bunnies, okay?!"

"Grace picked them out, didn't she."

"No," Danny said sheepishly, "I did."

"I'm not saying a word; I think you look kinda," Steve couldn't hold in his giggles, "cute in them."

Danny got into bed and punched his pillow. "I hate you."

"Does this mean I don't get a kiss goodnight?" Steve leaned over. "Just one?"

"Just one, because you made fun of my PJ's." Danny met his lips for a quick kiss, but Steve deepened it quickly. "I really hate you," Danny gasped out as they broke for air.

"I know," Steve's breath was hot against his face. "I hate you too." He rolled on top of Danny. "Let me show you just how much." Steve began to rub against him. 

"Steve, don't." Danny's breaths were quickening. "Please...."

"Please yes or please no?" Steve whispered, nuzzling Danny's neck and kissing his way across to Danny's shoulder. "Love you so much, Danno." He reached down and palmed Danny's erection. "You're so hard." He squeezed. "Come for me, baby...show me how much you love me...." Steve bit Danny's shoulder.

"Damn you, Steve." Danny moaned and came, trying to catch a breath. 

Steve didn't give him a chance, tongue-fucking his mouth, rutting against him. "God, what you do to me." He soaked his sweatpants and covered Danny's lips with his again. Steve rolled onto his back a few minutes later. "Now we both have to change." He smirked and got out of bed, getting a cloth and cleaning himself off. He came out of the bathroom and tossed a cloth to Danny, then got a change of sweatpants. Rifling Danny's drawers, he found himself giggling again as he tossed a fresh pair of pajamas over. "Spaceships?"

"Don't say a word or you'll sleep alone," Danny warned and threw the cloth at him. He got back under the blanket and turned over.

Steve slid in behind Danny and wrapped his arm around him. "Goodnight, Dan. No bad dreams tonight, okay?"

Danny pulled him closer. "I'll do my best."

**~~~~~~~~**

Sure enough, Grace did knock at the door in the morning...at 8am. She slowly opened it, facing Steve, who was awake and smiling at her. 

He put his finger to his lips and slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Danny, who had a fitful night's sleep. Gathering his things he joined her in the hallway. "We don't want to wake Danno." He went to the hall bathroom and got changed, grabbing a couple of towels. He saw Grace heading out to the lanai and stopped her. 

"But Steve, the beach is right there."

"No," he corrected, "that's the beach **here**. After we eat breakfast we'll take a drive to my favorite spot for catching the best waves." 

"I already ate a bowl of cereal and got my bathing suit on, and I saw your surfboard. It's kinda big for me."

"That's why I'm going to buy you a smaller one."

"You are?" She hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Steve."

"It'll be our secret," Steve told her.

"I'm not supposed to keep secrets from Danno or Mom."

"I know, and normally I'd agree with them, but this one time, I think it's okay."

"If you're sure...."

"Trust me?"

"Always, Steve."

"Then let's go."

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"We'll pick up some malasadas."

"What are they?"

"They're good; just don't tell Danno I ate them for breakfast." Steve silently added, 'Because I'd never live it down.'

"Will do, Commander." Grace saluted him.

Steve returned the salute with a grin, they packed up a few more things and hit the road.

**~~~~~~~~**

They spent most of the day down at the beach, and by the time they got back, Grace was excited, rambling about how good a surfer Steve was and how much he had taught her. She took a shower and came out for dinner, but fell asleep in the chair as the table was being cleaned off.

Danny put her to bed and returned to the kitchen, taking out two beers and heading out to the lanai, motioning Steve to follow. 

"Thank you for what you did for Grace today. I thought I was ready, but I guess not."

"You don't ever have to thank me for that, Dan." Steve sipped at his beer. "She's a good kid and she listened to everything I said."

"How much do I owe you for the board?" At Steve's questioning look, Danny shrugged. "I'm a parent; we know everything." 

Steve eyed him skeptically. "Really?"

"Okay, I figured you'd buy her one of her own," Danny admitted, "and you didn't answer me."

"I got to spend the day with her and that's all I need," Steve replied honestly. "Besides, I know what you make and you couldn't afford it."

It was meant to be a joke, but Danny didn't take it as such. "I can buy my daughter what she needs, and we certainly don't need any fucking charity from you!" He slammed down his beer and stalked toward the doorway. "You can have your stupid bank card back too!"

"Stop being an idiot." Steve was quick and barred his way inside. "I did this because I **wanted** to, nothing more, nothing less." He stepped to the left as Danny tried to move around him. "I love you and that love extends to her."

Danny stared at him. "You love her?"

"She's a part of you, Danny, how could I not?" He took Danny into his arms and kissed him. "And she's sweet and she's got a bright smile and she's got that sarcastic wit that I know comes from you."

Danny calmed down as it dawned on him that he **was** being an idiot. "You're really going to let her decorate that room?"

"It's her room now, why shouldn't I let her?"

"Then I guess you're going to put all the accessories she wants on your Visa?"

"It's going to be my pleasure."

"Thank you again."

"If you really want to thank me, you'll come swimming with me." Steve nodded to the ocean. "I know you're not a good swimmer...."

"You know," Danny undid his shirt and tossed it aside, "you're the one who said that, not me." He pulled down his pants, standing there in his boxers. "I just said I didn't like to swim and I didn't like so much sand." He pushed Steve aside and backed up, facing him as he headed toward the beach. "I happen to be a strong swimmer, thank you very much." He grinned, turned around and ran down to the water. 

"You're just full of surprises, Danno," Steve watched him head into the water. "And so am I." He removed his clothing...all of it. "This should be interesting...." 

Not only was Danny a strong swimmer, he was quick also; he was out to the first buoy before Steve had even hit the water. 

Steve caught up with him and the two treaded water. "Where'd you learn to swim like that?"

"Atlantic City," Danny said, "and the occasional trip to Coney Island." He swam further out, and Steve followed, the two meeting up at the second buoy. Danny kissed him and pulled back quickly. "Race you back." 

"You'll lose," Steve told him.

"Probably." Danny began to swim back to shore and about halfway there he slowed down, looking for Steve. 

"Hi." Steve popped up in front of him and now it was his turn to kiss Danny. "Let's head back together."

That was fine with Danny, who began to swim at a leisurely pace, Steve beside him. 

"Thanks to you, I think I am developing multiple personalities." Danny sighed. "With you, I don't know who I am half the time."

"You have a knack for confusing me," Steve replied, "and could you please elaborate?"

"Dan, Danny, Danno...I never know who I'm going to be."

"Does it bother you?" Steve asked him. "I could just call you Danny."

"No, I just wanted to mention it."

"You're so weird."

"That makes two of us."

They hit shallower water and Danny could just about stand there; it was just about at his chin.

Steve could stand there just fine and that's when he made his move - he yanked off Danny's boxers.

"Give me those!" Danny tried to grab them, but Steve held them out of his reach.

"Jump for them," Steve teased.

"Hell no!" Danny tackled him, the two falling into the water, Danny on top. "You're naked!"

"Very observant, Dan." Steve threw the boxers at him and headed out of the water. 

Danny followed him, holding his boxers in front of his crotch.

Steve suddenly turned and snatched them again, taking off toward the house, Danny chasing him. "You're too slow, Danno!"

"I'll show you slow!" Danny charged at him, but Steve made what Danny had taken to calling 'a ninja move,' which found Steve sitting in the sand with Danny's back against his chest. 

"I'm faster."

"You cheat." Danny turned his head for a kiss, but instead his eyes moved to the house closest to Steve's, the one that would give the occupants a clear view of the two of them. "Steve, your neighbors are going to see us."

"They won't care."

"You have now convinced me that you are totally loopy."

"Danny, haven't you met my neighbors yet?"

"I've met them; we say hello." He tried to squirm out of Steve's arms. "Let me go; they'll have us evicted or arrested for indecent exposure."

"I don't think so."

"What makes you so sure? You can't always be right."

"Yes I can." Steve was quite smug. "Edna and Charles," he pointed to the house, "are ex-porno stars and you don't want to know what I have seen going on at their parties."

"Porno stars?" Danny squeaked.

"Yep," Steve nodded.

"Steve, Grace is a kid and she doesn't need to see...."

"Relax, would you? I spoke to them yesterday and they're going to check with me...or you...before they have any...get-together's." Steve left a trail of kisses along Danny's neck. "And we've been invited to their next party."

"Don't tell me you've actually gone to one of their...get-togethers." Danny was aghast.

"Edna puts out a great spread." Steve nibbled on his ear.

"A spread of what?" Danny asked; Steve paused in what he was doing. "Did I say you could stop that?"

Steve didn't answer him.

"Steve?"

"A spread of food, Danny." Steve laughed and returned to teasing Danny's ear. "I don't stick around for afterwards."

"But you've watched."

"Yes, I've watched," Steve flatly stated, blowing in said ear, his voice husky as he whispered, "Voyeurism is a kink of mine."

"So you're not as straight-laced as you lead people to believe."

"I don't lead people to believe anything, Danny." Steve took Danny's cock in his fist. "They draw their own conclusions." Steve pumped him slow. "If they want to think I'm conservative, let them." He kissed Danny's neck, sucking on one spot. "Can I give you a hickey?" He picked up the pace. "Please?"

"Oh yeah," Danny sighed, his head falling back onto Steve's shoulder, his own hand wrapping around Steve's, the two jerking him off. 

Steve finally let up on Danny's neck, seeing the purple bruise in the moonlight, pleased at his work. His mouth returned to Danny's ear, knowing that was a hot-spot. "Come," he ordered, and Danny did, streams of white hot cream spurting all over as he leaned, exhausted, against Steve's chest. "So hot, all mine." He pulled Danny's head around, kissing him. "You are so damn beautiful when you come for me."

"I need a shower now," Danny said, getting to his feet and pulling Steve up.

"We'll take one together."

As they walked back to the house, they saw Edna standing there.

Danny froze, covering himself as best he could, but Steve just waved. "Hi, Edna."

Edna stared at the two. "If you ever decide you want to make extra money...."

"How much?" Steve asked.

"A shitload," she told him.

"I wouldn't mind, but Danny here is kind of shy."

"From what I can see, he has absolutely nothing to be shy about," she smiled.

"I hate my life." Danny grabbed his clothes from the lanai and fled inside.

"Steve," Edna said, contrite, "I was just teasing, you know that."

"I do, but he doesn't."

"I'll bake him a pie to make up for it."

"You do that, I guarantee he'll forgive you." Steve laughed and picked up his clothing, following Danny upstairs. He entered the shower and slid his arms around Danny. "Edna was just busting your chops. She's going to bake you a pie as an apology."

Danny turned around in his arms. "You're a goddamn exhibitionist also, aren't you?"

"It's another one of my kinks; don't you have any?"

"Let's get washed, shall we?"

Steve felt a rush of excitement at the thought of learning about Danny's kinks. 

They washed quickly, dried off and once they were in the bedroom, Danny turned to him. "No, I don't have any, how's that? I like sex normal, with no extra participants and certainly no spectators." He put on a pair of sweats and got into bed. 

Steve did the same and knelt next to him. "Okay, Danny, calm down." He began to rub Danny's back, hoping to soothe him. 

"I just...I want what we have to be private, that's all."

"No kinks? None at all?"

Danny didn't answer him.

"Your silence is telling me that you're lying, and I want to know why you won't tell me."

Danny just mumbled something unintelligible. 

Steve continued the massage until Danny's breathing had evened out and he was asleep. "I can't wait until you're ready."

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny thought he felt sad when Grace had to go home, but his sadness had nothing on Steve.

The man was downright depressed the moment they dropped her off and he stared at the house even after Grace walked inside.

"She'll be back next weekend, Steve." Danny gave him a small smile. "You'll get used to it."

"Let's go get ice cream, Danno," Steve pouted. "Maybe that'll cheer me up."

"You're **asking** for something with sugar?" Danny felt his forehead. "Are you getting sick."

"Grace told me ice cream makes her feel better when she's sad, so I figure maybe it will work for me."

"Ice cream it is, with hot fudge and marshmallow toppings. And I know just where to go."

**~~~~~~~~**

**TBC....**


	9. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have a way of working out.

Steve left for work Monday morning and Danny thrust a paper bag into his hands. "You made me lunch?"

"Don't get all worked up about it. It's peanut butter and jelly, with a fruit cup and a juice box."

"Danno, you've become domesticated."

"Fuck you very much." Danny glared at him. "Now shut up and go to work, dear."

"Maybe I should call in sick." Steve looked toward the stairs. "We could have fun for the rest of the day."

"We already had fun twice this morning and I have something important to do."

"More important than me?" Steve leaned down and blew in his ear. "Did you like that thing I did with my tongue?"

"OUT!" Danny practically threw him out the door, but not before stealing a kiss.

Danny did a few things around the house, then had a frightening thought that maybe he **was** becoming domestic. He solved that by purposely leaving a bowl of Cap'n Crunch, with milk, on the counter, along with half-eaten pancakes on a plate and some syrup on the table.

He checked the time, rushed to get dressed and headed out.

He really did have something **very** important to do.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve was using his infamous method of making suspects talk - dangling the man over the edge of a roof. It had become a running joke amongst the team and the HPD.

Chin and Kono tried to talk Steve into pulling the man to safety, but Steve ignored them both.

Arnie didn't say a word.

"Pull the man up, Steve."

Steve heard Danny's voice but ignored it.

Arnie didn't. "You aren't cleared to be on active duty."

"I told you to pull the man up and do it **now** ," Danny repeated.

"No," Steve replied tersely.

"If you don't leave," Arnie snarled, "I will remove you myself."

Danny brushed him off. "Steve, I swear, if you don't pull him up right this minute I will force you to eat the next six batches of cookies that Grace makes with no Pepto in sight."

Steve turned around. "You wouldn't dare."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Not only would I dare, but I'll tell her, right in front of you, that you think she bakes the best cookies anywhere. After that, **I** dare **you** to refuse to eat them."

Steve still ignored him, continuing to hold the suspect over the edge of the roof - halfway over now.

"I was at the shooting range this morning and passed with a perfect score," Danny announced, "which means I can come back to work full time now."

"Thank God," Chin grinned.

"It's about time," Kono added.

"And that also means," Danny smirked, "that Steve needs to pull the fucking suspect onto solid ground and do it NOW!"

Steve yanked the man back so quickly he landed flat on his back.

"Good, my work is almost done." Danny walked over to Steve and glared at him. "I want a bigger office, a raise, and I want you to wear a tie every Monday."

Steve didn't miss a beat. "Done." He didn't need to tell Danny he had already arranged for HQ to be remodeled.

Danny glared at the suspect, then back to Steve. "And I want you to say it, because I fully admit to missing it."

Steve knew what Danny wanted to hear and he had wanted to say it again for so long it hurt. "Book 'em, Danno."

"Much as I enjoyed hearing that, I'll leave this one to Chin and Kono. And Steve," Danny whined, "you didn't use fabric softener and the towels are scratchy."

"Sorry." Steve gave him a small shrug. "By the way, I got a new recipe for chicken from Bob Mason at the FBI. And no, it doesn't involve a lot of vegetables."

"As long as you don't serve it with light beer, I'll deal."

Arnie's head whipped from one man to the other. "Are you two married and nobody told me?"

"Why does everybody keep asking us that?" Steve pondered.

"I don't have a clue." Danny stared at Arnie as if he was nuts and he and Steve headed for the door. 

"You didn't remember to run vinegar through the coffee pot," Danny huffed

"No, but I did buy you a new one with a built-in grinder."

"I got that bloodstain out of your green polo. And please don't let the bad guys bleed on you again; it was a bitch to get out."

"What did you use?"

"That stuff used to strip paint off cars."

"Are you sure they're not married?" Arnie asked.

Nobody answered him.

**~~~~~~~~**

Arnie Hill was gone the next day, but before he left, Danny pulled him aside and told him, quite calmly, that if he ever looked at Steve 'that way' again, Danny would toss **him** off a roof. He then turned to Kono and winked at her - it had been her idea that Danny tell him that.

And Steve did get out of wearing a tie on Monday by bringing Danny a bagful of fresh malasadas...and holding them out of his reach unless Danny let him go to work in a tee-shirt.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve and Kono had a meeting with an informant regarding their current case; the man refused to discuss anything with a 'Haole', so that left Danny out. 

Danny was pissed, but the case was a kidnapping and they couldn't afford to **not** get the information. But he got over it, and began to do his own research, getting angrier and angrier as it all led to nowhere.

Chin knew what Danny was doing and stood next to him as Danny hit every law enforcement computer in the country...and then moved on to Interpol.

"Danny," Chin said softly, "you can't keep doing this. Just concentrate on the case at hand."

"I can't!" Danny slammed his fist down. "He nearly destroys my life and just fucking disappears?!"

"We'll find Hesse; he can't disappear off the face of the Earth."

"Apparently he has." Danny stood and paced the room. 

"You, my friend, need some food in your system." Chin smiled. 

"You sound like my parent, and I do not need to eat."

"Yes, you do, and Steve mentioned it before he left. You don't eat, the boss gets pissed, and the world comes to an end."

As if on cue, Danny's stomach growled. "Okay, but you order anything that has tentacles and I hurt you."

"Egg salad at the diner?"

"What kind of eggs?" 

"The normal kind."

"They better be."

**~~~~~~~~**

Almost six months had gone by since Danny's kidnapping. The task force did their job and did it well, earning them a few commendations along the way.

Hesse was still missing, and Steve was secretly hoping he had left the island and gone far away. The ex-SEAL had sworn to himself he wouldn't be responsible for his actions should he ever get a hold of him.

Steve and Danny were outted when a photographer caught them kissing on the beach, but contrary to both men's fears, nothing major happened. They received some hate mail and a few nasty phone calls, but that was about it.

And nothing major was happening in the bedroom either, much to Steve's chagrin. He and Danny hadn't had actual sex in all that time, not since Danny had found out about Steve's allergy. And when Danny found out the extent of the rash (by accident) he had lectured Steve for one full hour on the Naval officer having shit-for-brains.

As far as their lovemaking - the mutual masturbation was hot as hell, the make-out sessions in the shower were delightful, Danny's blow-jobs were heavenly, and Steve's massages were extremely stimulating. 

Not to mention the fact that everything they did included a running commentary by Steve, who had an absolutely filthy mouth and seemed to know every obscene term in existence.

But after all that time, Steve was growing frustrated. Yes, he loved Danny and his love was returned tenfold. But Steve wanted to be inside Danny and after their one time together, he so wanted Danny inside of him again.

Two AIDS tests, Hepatitis, Gonorrhea, Syphilis, every kind of STD test available - they all came back negative, and no matter how much Steve begged, Danny still said no. 

Steve talked to Doctor Phipps, who said that Danny had a clean bill of health, that AIDS normally showed up within six months of exposure.

That made up Steve's mind for him.

He wouldn't force Danny; he could never do that.

But if he set the mood just right, Danny wouldn't refuse him. 

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve had been paying close attention to Danny every time they'd been together; he'd been keeping a mental note of everything that gave Danny the most pleasure. Every hot spot was known to him. He knew every touch that made Danny fly apart and he intended to use that knowledge against him. No, it wasn't fair, but Danny would forgive him...after he recovered from the mind-blowing orgasms (plural, Steve had decided) that he was going to receive.

Steve left early, volunteering to pick up Grace, and stashed her with Kono. He explained to Grace that he needed some "special time" with Danny.

Grace didn't mind, as long as she could go surfing in the morning; the little girl from New Jersey was slowly becoming a beach bum.

Kono agreed and told Grace they would go swimming that evening.

Steve then rushed around town with his shopping list, making sure he had everything he needed. He hoped he beat Danny home, and was pleased when he didn't see Danny's car there. He went inside, showered and prepared everything.

Tonight was going to be special indeed.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Where's Grace?" Danny asked as he entered the bedroom. "I couldn't find her."

"She's with Kono for the evening; they're going swimming."

"At night?!"

"You don't trust Kono with Grace?" Steve teased.

"Okay," Danny nodded, "point taken." 

"I already showered, Dan, and it's your turn."

Danny knew something was going on, but he didn't question his lover. When he came out of the bathroom, his mouth dropped open.

There were candles all over illuminating the room, a bottle of wine chilling in some ice, a bowl of fruit with a side of whipped cream, plus a bottle of massage oil and a fresh tube of lube on the bed.

"Steve, what the hell....?"

"I can't be romantic?"

"I'm not having sex with you." Danny was firm about that. "Not after...no."

Steve poured them each a glass of wine. "I have to have you." He took the towel from Danny's waist and looked him over. "Please give me this, just for tonight." When Steve looked at Danny again, his eyes were wide and pleading. "I'm begging you, Danny, and I have never begged for anything in my life."

Danny took the proffered glass and the two clinked glasses together and stared over their respective rims while they drank.

They moved to the bed together, kneeling before each other. 

"Tonight is for you," Steve stated, picking up a strawberry and dipping it in the cream before he placed it at Danny's lips. 

Danny ate it and licked the whipped cream from Steve's fingers, then reached for a piece of pineapple, holding it out to Steve.

Steve licked at it before he took it into his mouth, a droplet of juice on his chin.

Danny leaned in and licked it off, smacking his lips together. "I could get used to pineapple."

Another strawberry, followed by a kiss. "Danny Williams and strawberries - a unique flavor," Steve laughed. 

More pineapple, a couple of grapes, a handful of raspberries and yes, more whipped cream.

Steve maneuvered Danny onto his stomach and opened the bottle of massage oil, rubbing it between his hands to warm it. "You're so tense, Dan." Steve rubbed at his left shoulder; it was a ball of knots. "Why?" He continued until the shoulder was fully relaxed. "You're not talking and I don't know if that's a good thing." He massaged Danny's neck, placing a kiss there when he was done, and moved onto the right shoulder. 

Danny moaned softly.

"Better," Steve chuckled and dipped his thumb into the last of the cream and caressed Danny's lips. "Suck." Watching and feeling Danny's tongue around and over his thumb nearly did Steve in, but he kept it together. He poured them each another glass of wine, turning Danny on his side so they could drink together, and made Danny finish his, careful to sip at his own. He pushed Danny back down and was pleased when Danny gave him a lopsided grin.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Danny eyed him suspiciously. 

"NO!" Steve backed off. "I would never...not after...."

"Steve," Danny said calmly, "it's okay, I promise. This kind of buzz I can deal with. It's just that you know wine affects me quicker then hard alcohol." 

"I only want you to enjoy the evening and you're so damn stiff." 

"It's okay," Danny repeated, making it clear by bringing Steve's lips to his and kissing him. "Don't stop, I'm loving every minute of it."

"Are you sure?"

"You think I would have a problem telling you if I wasn't?"

Now it was Steve who took a moment to think. "No, you'd tell me." He massaged Danny's back, working out each sore muscle one at a time - Danny hadn't moved much. "You're not going to sleep on me, are you?"

"Not a chance." Danny rolled over and was handed another glass of wine. "I'm on number three and you barely touched number two."

"Fine." Steve finished his second glass and urged Danny to finish his third. "How are you feeling?"

"You **are** trying to get me drunk." Danny accused playfully. "What do you have planned?"

"Nothing that you won't enjoy." Steve kissed him. "And I can tell you're not drunk, far from it, but like I told you, I want you at ease for me."

"I'm always easy for you," Danny cracked, lying on his back.

"No, Dan, I want you totally relaxed." Steve lay atop him, a trail of kisses down Danny's body. "So beautiful, my Danno." He laved one nipple, gently making love to it, and then moved to the other, biting it hard. Steve moved back and forth between them until Danny was arching his body, wanting more. 

"You just need to ask for it, Dan...just ask." Steve kissed his way down Danny's stomach, tongue nibbling at his sides, making him giggle. "I love it when you laugh."

Danny's response was to push Steve's mouth further down his body. 

Steve went willingly, taking Danny's cock in his palm and stroking slowly. He covered the tip with his mouth, sucking the head, waiting for those first droplets of precome on his tongue. His mouth sank lower, taking more in, doing the best he could. But he still couldn't take it all, gagging halfway each time. He raised his head, ready to try again, but Danny stopped him. 

"Steve, I keep telling you it's okay; not everybody can do that."

"I wanted tonight to be special for you, Danny."

"It is, Steve." Danny wanted the words to come out right. "Every night we're together is special. But I gotta tell ya, you choking to death on my cock will most definitely spoil the mood."

Leave it to Danny to say the right words, as always, to bring Steve out of his funk over not being able to give what Steve referred to as a "proper blow job."

"Can I try something else?" Steve asked.

"Be my guest," Danny shrugged, finding himself on his stomach again. "I'm sure I'll love it."

"I hope so." Steve rubbed his back some more, his hands moving further down, straight to his ass. "I can research as well as the next person." Steve placed a kiss to each cheek. "The Internet is chock-full of information." Steve spread him. "And I'll try anything that I think will give you pleasure." His tongue entered the cleft of Danny's ass. "Ever been rimmed, baby?" He lapped at the crack. "You want my tongue inside you?" 

Danny lifted his head. "What?"

"You're freshly showered," Steve smiled, "so I don't mind." As with everything else Steve McGarrett did in his life when facing something new, he went at it full-force. He buried his tongue in Danny's ass, tightening it and fucking him with it. This was followed by his mouth, which bit and sucked, while his fingers dug into the cheeks. "You like it, Dan?" He took one hand and managed to flip the cap on the lube, squeezing some out. He pushed two fingers in, sliding them in and out, before his tongue returned. "Don't think; just feel what I'm doing to you."

He was making Danny a wreck and loving every minute of it. 

"Steve...yeah...more...." 

"Tell me how much you want my cock inside you, hitting that sweet spot, making you whimper and beg." Steve pulled his fingers free and picked up the lube, squeezing some more out to slick his cock. "You want me to fuck you, shove my cock so deep and hard that it hurts, but it's not pain you're going to feel, just pure pleasure."

"Please...." Danny didn't care at this point; he wanted it and he wanted it bad. He hadn't even noticed that with everything Steve had laid out for the evening, there were no condoms in sight. But he did notice that when Steve pushed his way in he wasn't wearing one.

Danny tried to pull away, but Steve just slid in further, holding Danny closer. "I need you like this, Dan; I need to feel your bare flesh around my cock."

"Steve, you don't know what you're doing."

"You're wrong, sweet Danno, I know exactly what I'm doing. And every test agrees with me."

Danny didn't know the actual feeling of a cock in his ass; he only knew the feel of rubber. He wanted to make Steve stop; he knew he could if he just said the word. But his mouth wouldn't work except to moan and Steve's fist was wrapped around his cock and Steve's teeth were nibbling on his ear and Steve's voice was so damn husky and gritty and fucking sensual and the hot skin pressed against his back....

Danny was "beautiful" and "perfect" and nothing he could ever do would make Steve think any differently. 

Danny was "tight" and "hot" and his ass was made for Steve's cock.

Danny was the only person Steve had ever cared for like this; the only person Steve ever loved; the only person Steve truly cherished.

And Steve kept repeating those words again and again as he dragged Danny to his knees.

"You want to be mine, Danny?"

Danny didn't know what he was saying at this point; the sensations were overwhelming him. "Yes...yours...."

Steve pulled out almost all the way and shoved back in. "You ever look at a woman..." he grabbed Danny by the hair and forced himself to still, "...or a man," he yanked Danny's head back, "...especially a man..." Steve brushed his lips over Danny's, "...and I will fuck you so hard you won't sit for a week." The kiss was rough and possessive; Steve was staking his claim. 

And Danny loved it and knew that Steve knew it also. "Nobody else...never anybody else, I swear it." Danny thrust backwards. "Now shut up and fuck me!"

"Going to come in you, fill you with my cream, mark you on the inside." Steve pounded deeper. "Your ass belongs to me. Do you understand that, Danny?"

"Oh God yes!"

"I own you."

Those words were Danny's undoing - he came hard, all over the bed, and if it weren't for Steve holding onto him, he would have collapsed.

Steve didn't let up; he kept thrusting inside like a man on a mission. It went on for a good five minutes more before he shouted, "MINE!" and came, holding on to Danny. "Damn...just...damn...."

They fell to the bed together, Steve still inside Danny; he didn't want to move.

Danny finally spoke - "Not that this wasn't the most intense orgasm I have ever had, but...you're crushing me."

Steve laughed and kissed his neck, slowly pulling out. 

"No condom." Danny turned his head, looking a bit pissed. "Steve...."

"No more condoms, end of discussion," Steve told him, reaching for the wet cloths on the nightstand. He cleaned them both and placed a towel over the wet spot. "Too lazy to change the sheets right now."

"I'm not arguing."

But what Steve did manage to do was get up and blow out the candles - with their luck a four-alarm fire would break out. He lay down next to Danny and gave him one last kiss, closing his eyes, ready to pass out. Those multiple orgasms were not going to happen...at least tonight. "I love you, Dan," he murmured as he drifted off.

"I'm not beautiful," Danny said out of the blue.

"Huh?" Steve was already half asleep and cracked an eye open. 

"You keep saying I'm beautiful, but I'm not."

Steve opened both eyes. "Most people just bask in the aftermath of their orgasm, but not you."

"I'm short."

"And I'm tall, big deal," Steve helpfully supplied, closing his eyes again.

"Why do you love me?"

Steve rubbed his temple. "I feel a headache coming on."

"You didn't answer me."

"Can we have this conversation at a later date? Like 2025?"

"You think we'll still be together by then?"

"I swear I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

"That's 15 years from now. How do you know that....mmppphh."

Steve pulled back from the kiss. "If you want to suffer from insomnia, that's fine; but please let me sleep."

"I think we should talk."

"Danno, I swear, if you don't let me get some sleep...."

"We really need to talk."

"Fine." Steve sat up and pulled Danny partway up, into a reclining position. "So talk."

"I...."

"Never mind, shut up." Steve knelt before him, placing his half-swollen cock at Danny's lips. "Suck me."

"And what if I say no?" Danny replied with lowered lashes, looking positively seductive.

Steve so hoped he was reading Danny right, because if he was wrong...."What if I make you?"

"Not going to happen, McGarrett, so don't even think it." Danny pursed his lips, his eyes clearly challenging Steve.

Oh yeah, Steve was reading him right. Danny wanted to play a game, and Steve was certainly up to it - his cock was hard again. "Open your mouth."

Danny shook his head.

Steve didn't know how far he should take this; he had no clue how far Danny was willing to go. Then again, if he took it too far, Danny would say "Stop," and Steve would, no questions asked. His fingers threaded in Danny's hair and he pulled. Danny opened his mouth and Steve slid his cock between his lips. He held Danny's head steady, pumping in and out of his mouth. "That's it; put that mouth of yours to some use other than talking."

Danny had never taken him like this before; he usually let Steve's cock fall from his mouth before Steve came. But this time Danny wasn't letting him go; this time Danny was gripping his ass and holding Steve's cock deep in his throat, sucking harder and making swallowing motions and lewd slurping noises.

"Danny you gotta stop...fuck, please stop...I'm...."

Danny forced two fingers up Steve's ass with no warning.

"DANNY!" Steve came down Danny's throat, holding the headboard to keep himself upright. He watched, fascinated, as Danny swallowed plenty of it, the rest dribbling from the side of his mouth. "I don't want to know where you learned that."

Danny licked his lips. "Good, because I'll never tell."

"I wasn't too rough, was I, Dan?"

"No, and I knew you wouldn't be."

Epiphany time for Steve. "You did this so I'd fuck your mouth!"

"Never let it be said that I don't know you quite well." Danny smirked. "Now you shut up and let me bask."

"That's your kink!" Steve finally got it after all this time; he hadn't forgotten about that night, he just hadn't brought it up. "You want to be dominated, don't you?"

"Nope," Danny shook his head. "I am subservient to nobody."

"C'mon, Danno, when are you going to reveal your kinky side to me?"

"I have to go brush my teeth," Danny laughed, "and use some mouthwash. Much as I enjoyed that, the aftertaste is not all that pleasant."

Steve waited for him to come back so they could talk, but Danny returned to the bed and just turned over, hiding his smug smile. He really and truly didn't have any kinks; he just didn't want to tell Steve that. 

It would be fun making Steve nuts for a change instead of the other way around.

**~~~~~~~~**

The car ride to work was pretty interesting the next morning.

"I think there's too much talking while we're having sex," Steve said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Well maybe if we 69'd we could cut back on the dialogue."

Steve slammed on the brakes and stared at Danny. "Maybe we could both call in sick."

"Shut up and drive."

They were on the road no more than 10 minutes when a thought occurred to Steve. "Bondage," he nodded to himself, trying to concentrate on the road. "How about if I tie you up and have my wicked way with you?"

"Try it," Danny said softly, "and I'll break your fingers."

Steve so wanted to know what Danny's kink, or kinks, were. As they went through the toll, he blurted out, "Candle wax dripped over your ass?"

The tollbooth operator stared at him. "Good morning to you, too, Commander McGarrett."

"Great, Steve, now you've embarrassed me...again." Danny shook his head. "And it's a messy process."

"You've done it?"

"No, but I saw it in a movie once."

Steve kept thinking as they got to the city and drove into the parking garage. "Whipped cream all over your nipples."

The attendant smiled at him. "I don't think my girlfriend is into threesomes, Commander."

Danny whimpered in shame while Steve floored it, taking his usual parking spot and getting out. 

"Naked and spread-eagle on the kitchen table."

"Excuse me, Steve?" The Chief of Police asked.

"Uh...er...new case," Danny said quickly, pushing Steve into the elevator.

They got out and walked into the office.

Steve snapped his fingers. "You want to be spanked!"

"Can I watch?" Kono asked.

"NO!" Steve and Danny both snapped at her.

"I'll sell tickets," Chin added, "and we'll make a fortune."

"You're a pervert," Kono laughed.

Chin narrowed his eyes. "Says she who wears leather every other Saturday night."

"You swore you'd never tell!"

"Great!" Steve was exasperated. "I know Kono's kink but I don't know yours!"

"Just for that you're all getting decaf!" Kono screamed, walking to the coffee pot, picking up the Arabica and tossing it in the trash.

"Now see what you did?" Danny followed Steve into his office. "She threw away the good coffee!"

"I just want an answer to my question, that's all."

"Okay, Steve, but only because this has gone far enough. The truth is, I don't have any," Danny told him. "No S&M fantasies, no B&D needs, no candle wax or whipped cream and certainly no spankings." He paused for a moment, considering the last. "Although now that I think about it, the spanking idea is kinda hot."

"You'd let me spank you?"

"No," Danny snickered, "the other way around."

Steve closed the door to his office and locked it. "Would you do it here and now, Danno?"

"What?"

"Spank me." Steve leaned in and licked Danny's ear, knowing that (usually) made Danny do anything he wanted. "Bend me over my desk and teach me a lesson."

Danny shook his head. "You made it clear that our work and personal lives were to remain separate."

Steve took a step forward. "I changed my mind."

Danny took a step back. "No mind-changing; it's against the rules."

Steve leaned against the desk. "I think it could be fun."

"No."

"My ass wants it."

"No."

"My dick wants it too."

"No."

Steve smirked. "You are just too easy to tease."

This time Danny moved forward, standing right in front of his partner. "Work and personal lives need to remain separate." He grabbed Steve's ass. "So later, when we are home and living our **personal** life, I am going to punish you for all the aggravation you have given me since we started working together." He gave Steve's ass a quick squeeze. "I am going to make your ass red and raw."

"I was only kidding, Danny," Steve laughed nervously.

"I wasn't," Danny said over his shoulder as he walked out. 

"What have I gotten myself into?" Steve thought aloud. He glanced down at his dick, which had taken a positive interest in the idea. "Oh, shut up!"

Danny made sly innuendoes all day about his hand and Steve's ass, as well as other things, and was having a vicarious thrill in making Steve crazy again.

By the end of the day, Steve was actually looking forward to whatever Danny was going to do to him.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve didn't say one word as they drove home, but his brain had quite a few visions of what they were going to do once they arrived. He got out of the car and headed inside, but Danny's phone rang, the sounds of "Ride of the Valkyries" blaring out and he wondered what had possessed Danny to choose that particular ringtone this week.

Danny answered with a grunt as he walked inside. "What do you want, Brunhilde?"

_"I'm heading back to England,"_ Rachel told him.

Danny turned stark white, not saying a word.

_"I haven't seen my family in a long time. I wanted you to know."_ Rachel hung up on her end.

Danny hung up and just stared into nothingness.

"Dan?" Steve asked, very concerned. "What happened?"

"She's going back to England." Danny's breath hitched. "She's taking Grace away from me again."

"Okay." Steve walked over to his desk and opened it, searching for something.

"That's all you're going to say? Okay? I have to move again and you...." Danny looked at Steve, totally broken. 

Steve turned to him, waving something in his hands. "My passport's in order and I happen to like England."

"Your passport? Why do you need your passport?"

"You're going to follow Grace and I'm going to follow you."

"What are you going to do in England?" Danny asked him, wondering if Steve had finally gone over the proverbial edge.

"I don't know - maybe I'll swim the English Channel or become a palace guard; I think I'd look cute in one of those hats."

"You'd go with me?"

"Of course I would, Danno, your life would be dull without me around."

"You'd go with me?" Danny repeated.

"You already asked me that, and yes, without a second thought." 

"Why?"

Steve glanced upwards. "Why, he asks?" He shook his head at Danny in amazement. "I told you, Danny, we're forever, and I meant it. If that means moving to Europe, then so be it." He took out his own phone. "Go make us something to eat; I have to make a couple of calls."

"Food. You want food. My life is falling to pieces again and you want to eat?"

"Yeah."

"You're a heartless bastard." Danny didn't go into the kitchen; instead he went upstairs.

Steve joined him a short while later, grinning from ear to ear. "It's all set."

Danny had been sitting on the bed, unmoving, since he'd gone up. "What is?"

"Chin's passport is in order, but Kono doesn't have one; I talked to a friend at the State Department and he's going to put a rush job on it."

"Huh?" Danny was confused and it showed.

"According to Ms. Kalakaua, we are going to open up the _Five-0 Detective Agency_ in London, locate missing persons and pets, rescue kidnap victims and solve every mystery there from _Stonehenge_ to _Jack the Ripper_. Detective Kelly wants to work for Interpol, but that may take a little more doing on my part, although it can be arranged."

"I don't understand." And Danny didn't, not at all.

Steve sat next to him. "Where you go, we go."

"They'd give up their lives here for me? Why?"

"Because we're your family - ohana, remember?"

Danny was fighting back tears. "I haven't had a family in a long time."

"You've got one now, Dan, and families stick together."

"Okay, then," Danny nodded. "But no dangling suspects off of roofs there."

"Nope," Steve couldn't help the laugh, "I'm going to dangle them off of Tower Bridge."

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny spent every moment he could with Grace; Rachel had planned to leave in two weeks.

He argued with her, but to no avail. Rachel wanted to go home and nothing was going to change her mind.

On the day before her flight, he went to her home to make one more plea that she not leave.

The maid told him that Rachel had changed her flight and it was leaving in an hour.

Danny sped to the airport, but by the time he got there, the flight had already taken off.

He felt his eyes welling with tears - he hadn't even had the chance to say good-bye to Grace.

He left the airport in a daze, driving home on autopilot.

His life, once again, was in ruins.

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny held onto the doorknob, steadying himself before he broke down. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was a huge box, clearly marked 'clothing'. 

Then he noticed there were a few smaller boxes strewn around the living room. He looked for Steve, but heard him before he saw him.

"I swear, if that thing shits in my house...." Steve didn't sound happy.

"But Steve, he likes to come out of his cage sometimes."

"Grace," Danny murmured to himself. "GRACE!"

Grace popped out from the kitchen, holding her rabbit. "Steve says Mister Hoppy has to stay in his cage 24/7 and that's not fair."

"I'm not having rabbit shit all over my house!"

"Steve! Watch your language!" Danny chastised. He knelt down and faced his daughter. "Grace, what are you doing here?"

"Mom said I wouldn't like England, that it rained all the time, so I could live with you and Steve until she comes home." She put the rabbit down and studied Danny's face. "Danno, have you been crying?" 

Danny hugged her tight. "No...yes...I thought you were gone." 

"But I'm not; I'm right here," Grace said matter-of-factly. 

"And you're going to live with us?" Danny asked, wiping away a couple of fresh tears.

"Uh-huh, unless Steve makes Mister Hoppy stay in his cage all the time. If that happens, I'm moving in with Kono."

"Mister Hoppy can come out once in a while," Danny agreed.

"But Danny...." Steve whined.

"Shut up, Steve." He smiled at Grace. "What about Stan?"

"Mom handed him an envelope, he read some papers, and then said something about you which I won't repeat. And then she gave him a bloody nose," Grace told him, "and said I needed to give you a message."

"What's the message?" Danny asked.

Grace took a deep breath. "She said to tell you 'he shit a brick,' and that you'd understand. And she also said to give you this, that she didn't need it anymore." Grace dug around in a box and handed him the battered blue bag.

Danny opened it - there was a photo inside of the three of them when Grace was a toddler. He turned it over and read the back.

_It was more like 10 minutes._

Danny smiled to himself.

"You look happy there."

"I was." Danny turned to Steve. "But not as happy as I am now." They walked into the kitchen and he dumped the blue bag in the trash. "It's time to forget about the past."

Steve glanced at the black one, still sitting atop the refrigerator after all these months. "And that one?"

"That one," Danny said, "needs to be dumped elsewhere due to its contents, which I never removed. I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Steve, can we get a dog?" Grace asked.

"No, we cannot get a dog," Steve answered.

"What about a cat?"

"No, we are not getting a cat...or a dog...or a fish tank, or anything else." Steve glared at Mister Hoppy, who was living up to his name and bouncing around. "That thing is enough."

"How about a ferret?" Grace asked.

"No more pets," Steve said firmly.

"Gotcha."

Steve saw her smirk; she looked just like Danny at that moment. "You little monster." He grinned and began to chase her around the house and then outside as she fled to the beach.

Danny watched them for a few minutes, his heart totally warming at the sight. He nearly went out to join them, but this was their moment and theirs alone. 

He had plenty of time to make his own moments with them.

**~~~~~~~~**

** Epilogue: **

Rachel returned two months later, making peace with Stan; she moved back in with him, taking Grace with her.

There was one change though - Danny had open visitation, which meant that if he wanted Grace for the night, all he had to do was call Rachel and tell her he was picking Grace up from school. As it turned out, Steve was the one calling a couple of days a week.

And Rachel and Danny had a literal knockdown drag-out which left Danny with a black eye.

**~~~~~~~~**

Steve had been wearing a bandage on his upper arm for almost a week; he'd gotten some ink removed. The bandage was finally taken off, but two weeks after **that** it was replaced by another. Steve explained to Danny that he'd gotten a new tattoo and his arm needed time to heal.

On Saturday morning Danny came downstairs as Steve was walking in the front door, sans bandage. " **What** is **that**?" He was wide-eyed as Steve came into the house.

"It's a new shirt; you said you liked me in anything sleeveless...and dark green."

"That's not what I'm staring at and you know it," Danny growled.

"You don't like it?"

"Steve, I can't believe that you would...are you insane?!"

"According to you I am," Steve replied calmly.

Danny continued to stare at the tattoo, silently reading the words a few times. "I thought it was the other way around; I thought you...."

"This has always been the truth; that's why I had it tattooed on my arm."

Danny walked over to him and traced his fingers along Steve's upper arm, where the ink had previously been lasered off. Now in that spot were the words _**Property Of Danno**_ clearly etched in black ink, encompassed in a red heart. Danny so wanted to smack him...or fuck him silly, but he had one other question. "Where's my daughter?"

"I'm here, Danno," Grace grinned as she ran into the house, carrying a white bag. "Steve and me got you mala...mala...."

"Malasadas," Steve reminded her.

"Yeah, those," Grace nodded. "Steve says you like 'em for breakfast."

"I do, monkey," Danny smiled and took his morning hug and kiss...from both of them. His smile disappeared as he noticed **Grace's** upper arm - and the red rose adorning it. "Steve, I swear...."

"She so wanted one and I couldn't say no." Steve backed up at Danny's glare, at first with a look of fear; then he began to laugh. "Relax, Danny - its temporary."

"It better be," Danny warned.

"What happened to **your** arm, Danno?" Grace asked, staring at the (almost-faded) tracks; even after all these months they were still there. 

Danny had been careful for some time to wear his shirtsleeves down, but today they were going to the beach and he was wearing a tee-shirt.

"I...." Danny didn't know how to answer her.

"Danno got hurt fighting the bad guys," Steve helpfully supplied. "But he's all better now."

"Good," Grace said happily, going to her room to change into her bathing suit.

Danny sat down at the table, opening the bag. "How many did you eat?" He stuffed one in his mouth.

"Two," Steve reluctantly admitted, "and Grace ate four. I swear, Dan, the kid is a human garbage disposal. She eats more than you do and I didn't think that was possible."

"To the beach!" Grace ordered as she entered the kitchen. "The day is a-wasting!"

"She's channeling Kono," Danny laughed.

"Well?" Grace frowned. "Are we going or not?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Both men gave her a mock salute.

Grace picked up her surfboard and Steve took his and they wandered down to the water. 

Danny was happy to just sit under a shady tree and watch his lover and his daughter in the water; he was quite impressed with the way Grace handled herself on the surfboard.

A couple of hours later Grace ran over to Danny and pulled him to his feet. "I want lunch."

"Anything you want," Danny answered, "because Steve is buying."

Grace took them both by the hands and walked them toward the snack stand. "Steve, are you going to be my new step?"

"Your what?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Steve answered - **he** understood her question. "Let's find out." He let go of her hand and faced Danny. "Danny Williams, will you marry me?"

"That depends." Danny took a moment to think. "Do I get to leave crumbs on the kitchen table?"

"Every other Tuesday and one Saturday a month," Steve replied. 

"Good enough." Danny drew his lips down. "And the answer is yes." 

They kissed right there on the beach, but did keep it brief.

Grace was grinning at them both. "Which one of you is going to be the bride?"

"It'll be Steve," Danny laughed, "because I'd look terrible in white taffeta."

"That's fine," Steve agreed, "but I'm not changing my name."

"You could hyphenate," Danny cracked. "Steven McGarrett-Williams."

"What's wrong with Daniel Williams-McGarrett?" Steve retorted.

"For one thing, it's Danny, not Daniel."

"Danny is short for Daniel," Steve pointed out.

"Not in my case," Danny explained. "Mom liked Danny, but she hated Daniel, so yeah, it's just Danny."

They continued their walk.

"Does this mean I get to call you 'Dad'?" Grace asked Steve.

Both men froze in their tracks.

Steve knelt down. "Grace, you already have one of those." He nodded to Danny.

"No, I don't." Grace looked from one to the other. "I have a Danno; I need a Dad to go along with him." She was very matter-of-fact about it.

"What about Step-Stan?" Steve asked. "He's been married to your mom for a long time now."

Grace made a horrible face. "I don't want to call **him** Dad." She stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

Steve looked up at Danny. "I, uh...."

"It's up to you," Danny told him. "I'm happy being a Danno."

Steve picked Grace up. "I would be honored if you called me Dad."

"YAAAY!" Grace shouted, hugging him. "And just so you know, I love you lots, Daddy Steve." The words rolled off her tongue as if they were the most natural in the world.

"I love you too, kiddo," Steve kissed her on the cheek.

"And what about me, Grace?" Danny frowned.

Grace jumped from Steve's arms into his. "I love you too, Danno." She left his arms and ran along the water's edge.

"I'm a Dad," Steve grinned.

"You're going to be even more insufferable from now on, aren't you?" Danny asked teasingly.

"You have no idea." Steve kissed him again, this one deep and filled with nothing but love.

"COME ON ALREADY!" Grace screamed. "I WANT HOT DOGS!"

Danny stared down the beach at Grace, a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter, Danno?"

"Steve, Hesse is still out there. What if he....?" 

Steve didn't understand at first, until he noticed how Danny was watching his daughter. "I told you some time ago that he wouldn't get near Grace." It was a clear statement on Steve's part.

"How can you be so sure?" Danny clenched his fists, a little agitated. "I know what you said, but...."

"He's on the proverbial radar," Steve explained, taking Danny's hands in his and stilling them, "and if he comes out of his hellhole again, he knows we'll be ready for him." He interlaced his fingers with Danny's. "Now, how about you teach me everything you know about being a Dad."

"I hate to break it to you, Steve, but you'll have to learn that on your own." Danny squeezed Steve's hand in his and got a beaming smile in return.

**~~~~~~~~**

Two weeks later....

Victor Hesse's body was found floating off a pier and was positively identified by both Steve **and** Danny.

His wrists had been bound and his body bore eight knife cuts.

Each cut was done in such a way that he would have bled out slowly; it must have been an excruciating death.

His demise was attributed to a professional; it was definitely done by a trained killer.

It was finally agreed upon that it was a hit, that Victor Hesse had pissed somebody off royally and they had gotten their revenge.

The case was closed.

**FIN**


End file.
